Bonded Mates
by LadyHimawari91
Summary: The two of them had met before. Sammie and Logan. Even though he doesn't remember, the inner Wolverine does. What has he been missing these past 15 years? Maybe if Sammie plays the right cards, she can trigger him to remember...?
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note: Please welcome a twist on the X-Men store, the movieverse. After years of being a geek for the franchise, I finally decided to give it a shot and write a fanfic for it. All characters belong to their respectful owners! The only characters that are mine are the OC's, which are the Blanchett family: Samantha and her kids. Please read, enjoy and review!**

**Chapter 1**

_Mutation: it is the key to our evolution. It has enabled us to evolve from a single-celled organism into the dominant species in the planet. This process is slow and normally taking thousands and thousands of years. But, every few hundred millennia – evolution leaps forward… _

**Samantha's POV: **

I've always loved snow. Traveling up to Canada was a nice idea. It was giving me the time I needed to clear my head and to relax. To just take a break from my usual everyday chaos. No one really knew that these little trips that I took weren't just for fun. No, I had a mission in life. I was looking for someone. Determination has been driving me for years. Well, that and stubbornness.

I went into one of the bars in the roadside town and headed into the bathroom to freshen up a bit from my journey. Now, one would usually have to drive to get this far up north, but not me. I flew. Literally! I have this little gift, which is shape shifting, that means taking form of any animal or human at will.

I looked at my reflection in the mirror, seeing a rather young lady, with a messy head of citrusy red curls. The bluish green eyes that stared back at me were still twinkling with mischief. This was my original form; the way I looked ever since I turned 15. In reality I hadn't aged a day after that birthday. That was a secondary mutation of mine – I had a feral healing factor and hyphened senses.

I wrinkled my nose at myself and shook my head. Instead of going out looking all natural, I shifted to change my hair color into a blonde and only then walked out of the ladies room. On me was a pair of jeans, and a warm tan sweater with a brown leather jacket over it.

In the lower part of the bar, I could hear loud cheering. Now, I know curiosity killed the cat, but I had to see what was going on in there.

Cage fights… Okay, not exactly my idea of entertainment, but alright, what the heck? I made my way through the crowd to an empty seat. That's when I saw a young girl up at the front, closer up the cage. She looked about 16 and to me she stood out like a sore thumb. The others however didn't seem to notice or care that there was a child at such an event. Slowly I approached her. I was already going to start talking to her when I heard one of the men crash into the wall of the cage. I stared at the man as he was carried out.

"Well, never in all my years, have I seen anything quite like this," the host said into the mic. The victor of the fight was standing with my back to me. Well, he sure had a nice backside that was lightly glistening with sweat. I couldn't help but to stare at him, admiring the view. "Are you going to let this man walk away with your money?"

He sure could have all of mine at any time. I really needed to get myself a man... It's been way too long and I was a woman with needs.

Behind me a bald man got up and with a cheer headed towards the cage, "Ladies and gentlemen! Our savior!" The host cheered motioning for the man to him. He covered the mic with his hand, but I could still hear him whispering to the new competitor to fight clean. And no hits below the belt, cause it could be taken personal.

The bell rang and the man went straight to the victor and kicked him down. For a few moments he let himself take a beating and it didn't look too good for him. But on the other hand, as he was knocked down, I got a very brief glance at his face. By God, he looked familiar! Almost like... No, it just couldn't be him, probably just a trick of lighting... I shook my head, trying to recover from the shock.

He got up and cracked his neck. I even heard a growl coming from his throat. Now I was really interested! This man seemed like a feral, from what I could tell. The way he was glaring at his new opponent was very wolfish. He was pissed off, that much was obvious. The man was going to be a chew toy for him now. And sure enough, a few punches were all it took to knock out the big fella. I could even swear I hear the sound of metal hitting numbskull~

The crowd went from cheering on the competitor to booing at the winner. He just growled lowly and went back to his corner, smoking a cigar. I smirked, admiring this guy even more.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, tonight's winner and still King of the Cage, The Wolverine!" The host said, to the dissatisfied crowd. I made my way out to the bar area. I needed a drink. Even the name was the same. Maybe this really was the person I've been looking for so long. I sat in an empty corner for a while until I saw the Wolverine come up to the bar area as well and order a beer. He was now fully dressed, sadly for me.

I mustered up my courage and went to sit next to him, "hey there," I said tousling my blonde wavy hair. "You were pretty amazing in that cage."

The Wolverine looked me over, and slowly smirked, "really?" His dark, hazel, eyes slipped from my eyes, down lower along my body. He was checking me out, and it was making me feel good. I slid into the seat next to him.

"Oh, yes," I nodded, with a playful smirk. "Now the other one was nothing but a bore."

"So you like to have fun, huh?" The Wolverine's smirk grew and became more devilish. The young girl from before was sitting not too far away from us and was occasionally peeking over out of curiosity. "You got anything specific on your mind?"

I chuckled, leaning in a little closer. But then I got distracted by the TV. They were talking about the world summit to discuss the growing mutant problem. This caught the attention of my companion as well as the young girl. The Wolverine I could tell was my kind, but the girl. I never did start talking to her, because I got so distracted.

She was sitting just a little bit away from us, with a glass of water in front of her. I could hear her stomach growling from here. The mother in me wanted to come up to her, feed her and send her home. Wherever she came from had to be better then here, but then again, lately so many kids were on the run because of what they were and because of the unique gifts they had it was really sad. Maybe there was a way I could get her to the Professor?

Suddenly I heard footsteps from behind me and Wolverine. I turned around, to see the guy who was just beat up not long ago.

"You owe me some money," he scowled at Wolverine. His friend came up from behind him and tried to stop the man, but he pushed him away. "No one takes a beating like that without a mark to show for. I know what you are."

"You keep that up and you'll lose something else," Wolverine said, lowering his voice dangerously. I was still sitting next to him and stared at the bald man. I touched Wolverine's knee under the table in warning. The bald man looked like he was going to walk away, but then turned back to face Wolverine with a pocket knife.

"Look out!" The teenage girl screamed, before I could even open my mouth. So she was watching the whole time. Wolverine reacted immediately, whipping around and slamming the baldo into the wall. As he did that, metallic claws slid out from in between his knuckles. First two on each side of the man's neck, then a third one started to slide out slowly, just barely touching the very middle of the baldo's neck.

I held my breath as I saw this. It really was 'him' no doubt about it now. I found him! I felt someone push past me, making me stumble off of my chair. The owner of the bar raised a gun to Wolverine's head, threatening him nervously. I could smell his fear, and I'm sure that so could the clawed feral.

"Get out of my bar, freak," the owner said, nervously. Wolverine slowly glanced over at the man, turning his head just slightly. Something was brewing in his eyes. Right then, I could tell he was listening more to his animal side then human. Fast as a flash, he slashed at the gun, easily cutting it in half, while still pinning the baldo to the wall. Wolverine stared from one to the other, then at me. I shook my head slowly, and he let out a low throaty growl, retracted his claws, fixed his jacket and walked out of the bar.

Both the teenager and I slowly processed what had just happened. The girl grabbed her stuff and ran out first. I sat at the bar area for a few more minutes, ignoring the concerned questions from the bartender. I didn't want to eat or drink... I wanted to chase down The Wolverine, ask him questions, but I could already tell that they were ones that he couldn't answer.

After a few minutes and headed towards the door as well. I sniffed at the air, to figure out in which direction Wolverine traveled. I glanced around to make sure that no one could see me and quickly shapeshifted into my favorite animal form – a black fox, with some orange fur around the snout, back and tail. I ran to the side of the road, following the trail left behind by Wolverine. By the scent, I had to guess that the girl followed after him. I could only guess that he may not like it...

**Logan's POV:**

This is just f*cking great. Some night. Got kicked out of the bar, didn't even finish my beer. At least I got to keep the cash. The one thing I was regretting about having to leave was missing out on that Blondie. She sure was a looker. And to think I was walking away from all that. Idiot.

Then I heard a noise coming from my pick-up. I stopped the small trailer and got out heading around it to see what was going on. There was my bike, along with some other things, but there was also a foreign shape under the canvas. Pulling it off, I saw the same kid from the bar, there. What the hell?

"The hell are you doing?" I asked, frowning down at the kid.  
"I'm sorry, I needed a ride and I thought you'd help me." The teen said sheepishly.  
"Get out," I snapped. Why the f*ck was this happening to me? Now if it was that Blonde, would I be complaining? Oh no, I'd be on seventh, f*cking Heaven. But just wasn't that lucky, was I?  
"Where am I supposed to go?" the kid asks, as if thinking I'd feel guilty of kicking her out.  
"I don't know," I say shortly, pointing to the road.  
"You don't know or you don't care?" She frowned. The kid got spite, I'll give her that much. Somehow it seemed familiar, but I brushed it off.  
"Pick one," I said flatly, going back to smoking my cigar. All I wanted was to get back behind the wheel and continue driving.

Not far from the truck, I spotted a black fox looking my way from the side of the road. Weird animal, it was like it was specifically watching me. It sat down, and looked from me to the kid then tilted its head to the side. Oh, sh*t. I rolled my eyes. I must be going crazy if I was thinking that animals are judging me for my actions.

"I saved your life," The kid called after me.  
"No, you didn't," I said as got back inside the warmth of the truck. She ruined my chances to getting laid...

I started to drive off, but then my guilty conscious did kick in. Was I really going to leave a kid in the middle of nowhere by herself? Somehow that didn't sit right with me. Especially with the kid being a young girl. I hit the brakes and watched in the rear view mirror as she caught up to me and also got inside the truck.

And the kid was hungry too. I gave up the last of my jerky to her. I really didn't want to baby sit her, but a part of me was starting to feel responsible for her. The poor kid was enjoying the snack a lot more than anyone I've ever seen.

"I'm Rogue," She said, pulling off her hood. I could feel her studying me. Didn't she ever hear of stranger danger? She was actually curious to get to know me? "Were you in the army? Don't those tags mean that you were in the army?"

Then on top of that the kid started looking around into the back of my trailer. Okay, so I had a small mobile home, where I happened to live. It wasn't much, but hey, I had something over my head when I slept and that was enough for me. Cozy, she says? Yeah, f*cking, right.

"Put your hands on the heater," I pointed to it, noticing that the kid was still shaking from the cold. Now that just didn't sit well with me. Call me crazy. I felt almost a fatherly protectiveness towards this girl. I'm a feral, it's in my nature. Yeah, best reasoning for my behavior. Not that the situation seems oddly familiar and I don't know why. I reached out to the kid, but she quickly moved away. Now she was thinking about stranger danger? "I'm not gonnna hurt you, kid."

"It's nothing personal, just whenever people touch my skin... something happens," The kid said, quickly putting her gloves back on. Ah, so she was like me – different.  
"Like what?" I asked, my interest peaking just a little.  
"I don't know, they just get hurt, somehow," she admitted. I just shrugged and went back to watching the road.

"When they come out, does it hurt?" The kid asked, looking concerned and interested. Wait... what? Where have I heard that before? I know I did. I just know it...

_"When they come out... Does it hurt..?"_

A voice rang in my head, softer then the kid's. It was a quiet, sweet voice actually, full of worry and concern. It was a voice I kept hearing when I went to sleep, before my usual nightmares kicked in. Oh, I f*cking hated those.

"Every time," I nod slowly. I was answering to both the kid and the voice in my head. I stared ahead onto the road. No matter what I did, I never could put a face to that voice, even though I wanted to. That girl, whose voice I kept hearing, wasn't no fling or an easy lay. She must have actually meant something, if she's been stuck in my head for so many years now.

"So, what kind of a name is Rogue?" I asked. My thoughts weren't in this conversation with the kid anymore.

"I don't know. What kind of name is Wolverine?" She asked me in return. She was getting quiet. Good. I could do that. Just stay quiet the whole road.

"It's Logan," I said shortly. I didn't want to give her the lecture about feral mutants like me. It was a f*cking pain in the ass.

"Marie..." the teen said. I just smirked and shook my head.

As we drove on, we eventually got more comfortable around each other. I really was starting to feel like I was on a freaking family road trip with a daughter. And she was bugging the f*ck out of me. It was different, having company. It's not something that happens a lot.

"You should really wear a seatbelt," the kid said, which only got me irritated more.

"Look, kid, I really don't need advice..." just then I took my eyes off the road for a brief moment, and as I did, a tree fell onto the hood of my truck, making me hit the brakes. I flew right through the window and landed in the snow, quite a distance from the truck. I was knocked out at first, but when I came to I first looked around, then walked back to the truck. I was bleeding from my forehead, but I just wiped it away carelessly. I caught Rogue staring at me. Ah, yes, the amazed look when people watch me heal. She was learning new things about me all day long.

"You alright?" I asked, frowning. I could smell smoke and it was coming from her direction. Must be the truck. Just, f*cking great. And plus Rogue was sitting there in shock. "Kid! Are you alright?"

"I'm stuck!" She shouted, snapping to. She looked scared, and it wasn't sitting right with me.

I made my way over to her. As I walked, to get closer to the truck, I noticed that the black fox was there again. No way in hell that this was the same fox. It just couldn't be. There was no freaking way that she could have kept up with us as we drove in a car. It was just watching me, with those same yellow eyes. It was starting to get weird. It ducked down under some bushes, and disappeared from sight.

I felt responsible for her, and for the crash, until I took a closer look at the fallen tree. Getting a sniff of the air, I knew one thing – this was to accident. Sh*t, just great. Someone else was here. On reflex, I let out my claws, ready for any son of a b*tch to just come at me...

**Samantha's POV**

It was a challenge to keep up with Wolverine, but after changing a few forms I managed to be there to witness the crash. I saw him let out his claws and sniff the air, looking around. That's when he was attacked by another mutant. This one was bigger, shaggier and louder.

He smelled familiar. With all the hair covering his and his face, I could barely recognize Sabertooth. He was flinging around, with such ease; it was actually painful to watch. I wanted to come out of hiding and help, I really did, but I knew perfectly well that I was no match for someone like Sabertooth. He was too strong and all I had to use was my shapeshifting and healing. It really wasn't much...

Then I saw Sabertooth fling Wolverine onto the hood of the truck, knocking him out. That's when I couldn't stop myself, still in my fox form; I darted out of the bushes and to his slumped form. I nudged his cheek with my nose, but he didn't respond. I licked his face as well, trying to wake him up as well. Come on...

Sabertooth was getting closer. I stepped in front of Wolverine, baring my fangs dangerously. I eyed the other feral warningly. We've had our run INS and he knew that even if I couldn't fully take him, I'd give it my best shot. I could at least distract and stall him until Wolverine would come to. I could only hope it would be soon, or otherwise all three of us would be in big trouble.

Sabertooth only smirked at me and kept coming closer.

"What're you doing? Get away," The girl shouted at me, making me turn to look at her. I barked back at her in alarm. My eyes widened, smelling smoke from inside the truck. Well, this must be one 'fun' road trip for her.

The wind and snow started to pick up, and was aimed mostly at Sabertooth. Wonderful, it looked like I had back up. Their timing was perfect as always. I shifted back into my original, redheaded form and stood in front of the truck. I was wearing a black leather uniform that was similar to the ones that were on the two mutants that now had my back.

"You're in for it now, Sabertooth," I growled at him, my red curls blowing around by the wind. I was still standing my ground in front of the truck with Wolverine and the girl. His eyes widened slightly for a brief moment, in recognition. But sure enough, just as I had warned him, the wind picked up even more as well as the snow. That was the power of the white haired woman, Storm, one of my friends and colleagues. The other, Cyclops, had a visor over his eyes and it was starting to glow bright red. He blasted Sabertooth away from the crash scene.

Together the three of us hurried to help the girl first and getting her out of the burning truck. It really was getting dangerous, with the smoke and flames becoming stronger. The seatbelt had to be cut, and Storm and I hurried to get the girl to safety. The girl stared at me, them to my teammates, with her eyes wide with shock.

While we did that, Scott pulled Wolverine off the hood and tried to drag him to safety. Luckily we were able to put enough distance between us and the truck, before it exploded. I watched the flames rising and the rubble flying in different directions. I was just glad and relived that everything turned out well.

I glanced at Storm and Scott, wondering why they were here and what was supposed to happen now...


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note: Back again with Chapter 2, of the fic. ****Okay, writing from Logan's perspective is different for me, but fun. I hope I got him accurate. ****I want to make a shout out and thank my best frind and co author ImMyOwnDefender for inspiration in my times of need! Once again the only characters that I do own are Samantha, and her kids. All other original characters belong to their respectful owners. I hope you enjoy. Please read and review! **

**Logan's POV**

I don't know how long I was out after that son of a b*tch knocked me unconscious. I'm gonna have to find that guy! Aren't I the best at what I do? Find him – kill him. End of story.

Now, I was expecting anything, when I woke up, but not a freaking needle being stuck into my arm. My first reaction was to jump up and attack the person responsible. It was a woman, with dark, deep red hair. She was wearing a lab coat and that only got me angrier. I grabbed her in a choke hold, as I studied the room. It was a medical facility. Not good. I had to get out. F*ck.

"Jean, what the hell did you do?" I heard a voice. Turning my head I saw a kid. It was a young girl, no older then maybe 16. She had dark brown wavy hair that fell onto her shoulders and back. She had light hazel greenish-brown eyes. Her brows were furrowed and cheeks were bright red with anger. "I told not to bother him until he woke up."

I snapped my head to the kid and glared at her. She completely ignored me, glaring at the woman in my grip instead.

I released the woman roughly and darted out of the room, pushing the kid out of the way. I hurried out of the hospital room and started to make my way down the hall. I didn't like this place at all. The hallway was white, metallic and had a bunch of doors. This was just f*cking great – I was in another lab. I tore off the IV and started making my way towards one of the doors. There, I saw cases with black leather outfits, no – uniforms. Where was I? At least there was a sweatshirt that I found and was able to put on. Scouting around in just pants wasn't a smart idea.

"_Where are you going? Over here," _I heard a voice inside of my head. Suddenly a door opened up, looked like an elevator. I was really doubtful about this, but I entered the elevator, ready for anything that could come at me in this freaky place.

This floor that the elevator took me to looked more like a house. The walls were lined with nice furniture and there was a lot of light coming from the windows and lamps. I was really confused now. What the f*ck was going on here?

"_No, this way," _The voice said again. I scowled, and started running down the hall. My animal nature was really taking over now. It felt trapped and just wanted to get out of here. I started pulling and pushing on almost every door, but none opened.

Then I heard voices, sounded like kids, from one end of the room that had a staircase. I hid behind a column, so that I wouldn't get noticed. Then when the kids passed by me and were out of sight I ran to another door, masked in the wooden wall. This one opened and let me in.

"Good morning, Logan," I heard as I turned around and found some kids staring at me and a baldo sitting at the desk. He was also looking at me, but he was smiling. His voice was the one that I was hearing a second ago. I don't know how he was doing that, but to me, he was a d*ck. What did he want from me and why was I here? I better get some answers.

He dismissed the kids and faced me, "Physics," he smiled, "I'm Charles Xavier, would you like some breakfast?" he asked.

"Where am I?" I demanded to know, glaring at him.  
"Westchester, New York," He said making his way around the desk. That's when I saw that the guy was in a wheelchair. "You were attacked. My people brought you here, for medical attention."

"I don't need medical attention," I snapped at him. If I could, I'd steer clear of anything that related to medicine. Something tells me that I had my experiences. Take my nightmares for example.

"Yes, of course," The Charles guy said quietly, nodding his head at me.

"Where's the girl?" I asked, remembering the kid that was with me. Last I knew she was still trapped in that burning truck.  
"She's fine," the baldie nodded, watching me.

"Really?" I asked, skeptically. Yeah, I wouldn't believe that until I saw her again.

Then, the door behind me opened and two more people walked in. One was a woman with perfectly white hair. She was actually pretty hot. And the other was a dude, wearing sunglasses. What kind of a d*ck wears sunglasses inside a building?

"Ah, Logan. I'd like you to meet Ororo Munroe also called Storm and Scott Summers also know as Cyclops," The bald guy said motioning to the two. "They saved your life"

The guy smiled and stretched out a hand. Damn Boyscout... Another soon joined them. It was the red head from the lab. She wasn't wearing the coat, and was walking silently past the Boyscout and towards the baldo, "I believe you've already met Dr Jean Grey?" he asked, sounding proud of her.

"Professor!" That kid from earlier ran in. "Please don't partner me with Jean anymore. She acted very unprofessional. We both knew that our patient had a strong healing factor, and could come to at any moment, and yet, she tried to get a blood sample for him while he was unconscious. She freaked him out and put both of us in danger."

The kid said this all in one breath and was now out of it. Her cheeks were still bright red, after her temper tantrum. Her eyes were stormy and angry as she looked at Jean, then at the baldo. Charles sighed; looks like this was quite the morning for him. I only chuckled. To me this was hilarious.

"Gabby, please settle down," Came an older voice from the hallway as one more woman entered the office.

"Samantha, please keep your daughter under control. She doesn't know how to treat her elders," The red head, turned to the woman in the doorway.

"Jean," The woman said, her own eyes storming over. She was average height, older looking with a light, citrusy colored hair that was tied back in a bun. I'd say she looked about the same age as the bald guy. "You do not teach me how to raise my kids. Gabby is right, you put both of yourselves in danger. I warned you that Logan is very quick to react to anything and anyone that he may think poses a danger to him."

Jean wanted to respond, but closed her mouth, looking away. The older woman smirked and folded her arms across her chest.

"Samantha, I'd appreciate it if you take your real form, please," Charles said evenly as he looked at the woman. She wrinkled her nose, but then nodded, "As you wish, Professor."

After saying that, I watched her face grow younger. This new version of her was a lot better. She looked hot! And I mean hot! She was curvy in all the right places. And the v-neck cut of her shirt was making me a very happy man right now.

"Samantha," Charles said again.

"Are you sure? I think he's drooling," Samantha said, as she took the bobby pins out of her hair and shaking her curls loose. They fell down onto her shoulders, in citrusy waves. I could see where her kid, Gabby, I think, gets the looks.

She sighed and shifted again, into a young girl. She looked barely older then her daughter. Maybe 18-19ish. And...

"You're the girl from the bar," I said, getting closer to her. Yeah, she was. Son of a b*tch, I was never this lucky! The scent was the same, those eyes. That impish smirk that she was now giving me was also exactly the same. She winked at me. The only difference is that back at the bar she was a blonde bombshell. But... I liked her red curls a lot more. It reminded me of Canadian autumn. One more thing that caught my interest was that she was a feral; it was all in the scent.

"Do you want me to be?" She grinned playfully, winking at me. "My name is Samantha Blanchett, also called Vulpe."

"Vulpe?" I blinked. What kind of a name is that?

"It means Fox, genius," She chuckled, tousling her hair. Her scent was overwhelming. At this point I didn't see anyone else in the room, but her.

"Fox?" I asked. "Were you..?"

"Samantha was also there, when you were attacked," Baldo said, smiling at the impish redhead. As for her, she was leaning against the wall, watching me intently. She was looking me up and down, with a smirk. Well, this was promising.

**Samantha's POV**

"You're in my school for the gifted, for mutants, you'll be safe here from Magneto," Charles said, peacefully as always, as he watched Logan.

"What's a Magneto?" Logan asked, finally taking his eyes off of me.

"A very powerful mutant, who believes that a war of brewing between mutants and the rest of humanity. I've been following his activities for some time. The man who attacked you is an associate of his named Sabertooth," Charles said.

"Sabertooth?" Logan asked, with a mocking tone of voice. I shook my head, here it comes. "Storm," he clicked his tongue, and pointed a finger at her. Suddenly I felt a hint of jealousy. I wanted him to look back at me. He smirked back at Charles, "What do they call you, Wheels?"

"Logan..." I frowned at this, crossing my arms in warning.

"What, Foxy? This is the stupidest thing I've ever heard," Logan said with a laugh, as he turned to the door and started to walk away. He came face to face with Scott. "Cyclops, right? You wanna get out of my way?" He asked lowly, glaring at him as he grabbed the front of his shirt. Scott only glanced past Logan and at Charles in question.

"Logan? It's been almost 15 years, hasn't it?" Charles said, studying Logan. He was using his telepathy on him. "Running from day to day, moving from place to place. With no memory of who or what you are?"

"Shut up," Logan said, quickly turning to face Charles. He looked nervous, almost scared of the professor hitting the bull's eye. I glanced at him as well and risked moving closer, putting my hand on Logan's shoulder to try and calm him down.

"Give me a chance. I may be able to help you find some answers," Charles offered, looking from Logan to me.

I shook my head a little, not wanting him to go into my head. The memories that were in there at the moment were very personal. I could also help Logan. I could tell him so much, but I knew that he just wouldn't believe me. He wouldn't believe that we've met before. That we spent many years together. He was stubborn, I knew that. I would have to find a way to carefully remind him of who we used to be.

"How do you know?" Logan asked, shocked. He didn't even realize how he lifted his own hand to cover mine.

"You're not the only one with gifts," Charles's voice rang inside of Logan's head, as the professor continued to watch him.

"What is this place?" Logan asked, his usual smirk coming back onto his face. He was now curious.

"Anonymity is a mutant's first chance against the world's hostility. To the public we're merely a school for gifted youngsters. Vulpe, Cyclops, Storm and Jean were some of my first students. I protected them, taught them how to control their powers and in time to teach others to do the same," Charles was saying as we started to give Logan a tour of the school. I had volunteered to come along with them, wanting to be able to spend more time with Logan.

I really had been here for quite a long time, and had many fond memories of this mansion, even before it became a school, and it was a home to just a small handful of mutants.

"The students are mostly runaways – frightened, alone. Some with gifts so extreme that they become a danger to themselves and those who are around them," When we got to one of the classrooms, I touched Logan's arm and pointed through the glass door at Rogue. She was sitting at one of the desks, taking notes after her teacher.

Logan looked relieved that she really was alright. The girl was even starting to make her first friends. I smiled at Rogue, as I watched John, or Pyro, and Bobby, Iceman, both competing to get her attention. It was very cute. "Like your friend, Rogue. Incapable of physical human contact, probably for the rest of her life. And yet here she is, with others her own age – learning, being accepted, not feared. What will happen to her? That is all up to her – Rejoin the world as an educated young woman, or stay on to teach others to become what the children have affectionately called the X-Men."

We took Logan down to the garage, to show him around there as well. Logan could see the cars we used on a daily basis as well as Scott's motorcycle;

"But the school is merely our public face, The lower levels are an entirely different matter," Charles said, as we took Logan even lower, showing him one of our prides – The Blackbird, the jet we used for missions. Logan arched a brow as he looked at it.

"I hope you're okay with flying," I teased in a quiet whisper, as I nudged him playfully. He only smirked at me.  
"What kind of flying are we talking about?" he whispered back to me, leaning in close to my ear. That sent very pleasant chills down my back.

"Take your pick," I smirked back, impishly. Charles coughed to get our attention and we both looked his way. I was embarrassed, Logan – not a bit. He was even still smirking.

"When I was a boy, I discovered that I had the power to control people's minds, and make them think or do anything I wanted. Later on in my life I met a young man, named Erik Lahnsherr. He too had an unusual power – he could create magnetic fields and control metal. Believing that humanity would never accept us, he grew angry and vengeful. He became Magneto."

Next we went down to the stables. I always liked it there. It reminded me of home, back when we lived a much simpler, country life. Kansas City - me, my family and my best friend Miranda. The two of us were tied at the hip back then, and we still remained close friends now. I smiled at one of the girls who were feeding the horses. It was Allie, Miranda's daughter and middle child. Also she was also my daughter in law in a way, because she was mated to my oldest son. I waved at her warmly and smiled. The young girl had long dark blonde, straight hair and hazel green eyes. She was very cute, with her round baby face. What can I say; I was just glad that she took after her mother, not father. Thank you God!

"There are mutants out there with incredible powers; Logan and many do not share my respect for mankind. If no one is there to oppose them, humanity's days may be over," Charles was saying regretfully as he wheeled on ahead of Logan and me. "I'll make a deal with you, Logan. Give me 48 hours to find out what Magneto wants with you and I will give you my word that I will use all of my power to piece together what you have lost and what you're looking for," Charles said meaningfully.

The professor really was sincere, both Logan and I could tell. He did want to help. I glanced at Logan, curiously. Did the professor see something in his head that was making him sure that helping him was possible? I glanced over at Charles and he nodded at me.

He sent Logan back to the lab, where Jean and Gabby could look him over and study his mutation, but held me back. We went up to his office, for a private conversation. The study was quiet, as Charles sat behind his desk, leaning forward on his elbows. He glanced furtively over at me, while I looked back at him quietly with a peaceful smile.

"Are you alright?" He asked me softly, studying my face and reactions.

"Yeah, I'm fine," I said, still smiling at my dear friend. "Why wouldn't I be?"

"Well with...him being back in the picture, I just wanted to know how you feel about that," Charles admitted, looking down at his desk. Of course, he knew perfectly well who Logan was. He had gotten plenty of the information from my mind, with permission of course, and from the way I had talked about Logan. I always had so many stories to tell.

"Oh," I paused in thought and looked down. I shifted into my slightly older form. I looked like I was in my thirties, and I was more comfortable talking to Charles like this. "I'm... Happy...?"

"You are...?" Charles smiled thinly, "I imagine so. After all he is the one you've been searching for and waiting for, for the past 15 years," he commented.

I nodded slowly, "he really is a completely different person now... I really doubt that he'll ever be the same... And I have big doubts if he'll ever be able to remember who I am."

Charles nodded, "And I'm hesitant to 'help' him remember," He admitted, "No telling how he might react or what that will do to him."

"Exactly..." I nodded. "And if I just tell him the whole truth, he'll laugh at me."

"No he won't...at least not without proof. You know," he started out gently, "I am more than willing to help you," he offered helpfully.

"This new version of him will, or he won't believe me and will just take off," I said quietly. This was true and it was something I was afraid of – Logan taking off, and not ever coming back. I've searched for too long to lose him again. It hurt to even think about it. "I mean really... You lose your memory of 15 years of your live. Then someone tells you that they're your wife and that you have grown up kids together... Would you believe?"

"Honestly? No," Charles smiled sagely, "So you are left with another option. Ease him into it. Have him get used to your children," he suggested.

I nodded, "right..." I said quietly, biting my lip. This was going to be pretty hard... All of the kids had attitudes, except one, but he's up north with his own family.

"He's your mate, and you're his," Charles admitted, "He would accept your children as well..," he murmured softly.

"I'm willing to start over with him... It is kind of like déjà a bit," I smiled faintly at the memory. "When we first met, he had his eyes on me the whole time. The chemistry was instant. It's scary to admit how long ago it was though. I was only 14 back then, such a kid."

"I see, so not much older than Rogue is now," Charles murmured with interest. The only thing different is that Rogue wasn't a feral.

I nodded, "I was a wild one. I used to love sneaking away, to watch the local native tribe. I'd even drag him with me. We ended up joining a ritual once, came home covered in paint. It was so much fun. They loved me, because they thought I was a shifter spirit," I laughed fondly, at the memory.

Back then I always did try to help Logan. He always seemed to have fun with me, even though I really was a lot younger than him. I still remember that we talked a lot, about anything. He'd have plenty of stories of his own. He was the one that taught me about what it meant to be a feral and to control my senses.

I was attracted to him from the start, but at first it was curiosity, since I was just a kid. Then As I got older, it grew into a much stronger infatuation. I fell in love with Logan. When I turned 17 we got married, by the natives. The funny thing is that we didn't even know what kind of a ritual we were involved in until the next day, when we had talked to the Chief and he explained everything. Nowadays it would be called a Vegas wedding and yet the marriage lasted for many years, and we were both happy with the turn of events.

I hated to admit it to Charles, but I didn't just want him back. I wanted him in general. And by the way he had looked at me in the office earlier today; I knew he wanted the same thing. He may not remember me, but I remembered him and I knew what sort of things he liked. I'll just try and play the game...

****_**Third Person POV**_

_**Meanwhile:**_

_Senator Kelly was being greeted by a cheering crowd as he got inside the helicopter. HIs right hand man was watching him as the Senator sat down and started talking on the phone with someone._

"_Senator, listen you favored the gun registration, yes? Well, some of these so called children posses more than 10 times the destructive force of any hand gun. No, I don't see a difference. All I see are weapons in our schools. Well, it's fair enough," The man nodded, with the phone pressed up to his ear. "Alright."_

"_So?" His companion asked. Kelly hung up and tossed his cell phone at him. _

"_It's gonna be close," Kelly said firmly. "A vote this loaded is always going to be close."_

"_What about the UN Summit? The whole world will be watching," His companion offered, watching Kelly closely. "Maybe there is some way you can use that to your advantage?"_

"_We're Americans, Stanley. Let the rest of the damned world deal with their mutants in their own way. You know this situation, these mutants... People like this Jean Grey... If it were up to me, I'd lock them all away. It's a war, it's the reason people like me exist."_

_He was so deep in his own thought that he didn't even notice how his companion, Stanley, was changing shape. HIs form was changing into a female's with blue, rough, scaly skin. The mutant was now revealing her true form – down to her yellow eyes and short red hair that she had sleeked back. _

"_Where the hell are we?" Kelly asked, finally noticing that they were still flying over water. He turned to see a mutant sitting across from him and panicked. "Pilot!" he yelled, trying to jump from his seat and get as far from the shape shifter as possible._

"_You know, it was people like you that made me afraid to go to school as a child," The woman said furiously as she grabbed the senator by his neck with her feet and forced him back into his seat. She knocked him unconscious, getting some of her rage out then nodded in satisfaction and moved into the co-pilot's seat, next to her associate – A man with yellowing skin. He grinned at her and they continued to fly the helicopter to their destination – Genoshia, where Kelly was awaited. _

**Logan's POV**

**Xavier Institute:**

I was back at the lab, with the red head I had previously almost chocked to death and the kid, her assistant. Okay, so the last bit was questionable. The kid seemed to be pretty advanced. It was impressive.

"Don't run away this time, we won't stab you with any more needles," she said, humorously as she led me over to one of the machines. "It's just a ct scan. Mom or Foxy as you called her said you have claws that come out from your knuckles. You don't mind of we investigate it, right?"

She seemed uncomfortable at the thought that I hit on her mother, but what can I say – she's a looker and she's a feral. It's like a double f*cking jackpot! I couldn't help it that I wanted her.

The red head, Jean, came up to me after the kid had stepped away to set up the machine. Okay, so I did feel kind of bad for overreacting the first time. I could have actually hurt her pretty bad, especially if I let out my claws. She was okay looking as well. Her hair was a much darker shade of red then Foxy's, and this one was kind of skinny, but still attractive.

"I'm sorry," I said, looking up at her.

"For what?" She asked, looking down at me. Her voice was calm, quiet, and pleasant.

"If I hurt you," I motioned to her neck. The kid looked up at me, with this look, like she was seeing a ghost, but then frowned and went back to her work. Weird.

The red just nodded her head, with a small smile and walked away to where the kid was and looked over the machine as well. I made myself comfortable on the table and looked around. I couldn't help but smirk at the thought that came into my head;

"So? Couldn't wait to get my shirt off again, huh?" Both Red and the kid gave me looks. Red's was surprised and the kid, she was smirking and shaking her head.

"I think you're talking to the wrong redhead, Logan," The kid said. Ah, yes! It was Foxy that was undressing me with her eyes! Well, if even the kid noticed that, then it looked like I had a green light to the road to have some fun. I chuckled, but then I sent right into the machine, to do that CT scan. I squinted at the bright light, and let them do their work.

**Samantha POV**

"Metal as an alloyed called adamantium is supposedly indestructible, it's been surgically grafted into his entire skeleton," I was listening to Jean, as she summarized her and Gabby's findings after they had finished examining Logan. They had gathered Charles, me, Storm and Scott to hold a little meeting.

"How could he have survived a procedure like that?" Storm asked in amazement. I flinched, as I looked at the x-ray up on the board. 'Barely' should be an answer to that.

"His mutation. He has uncharted regenerative capability, much like Gabrielle and Sam, which enables him to heal rapidly," Jean said, folding her arms across her chest. "It also makes his age impossible to determine. He could very well be older then you, Professor."

Kind of like me as well, but I didn't feel like saying that out loud. I didn't feel proud of my age anymore. But if asked, I could admit that I did know Charles when he was in his best years, and leave it at that.

"But the point is, what Dr. Grey failed to tell you is that Adamantium is difficult to find on the periodic table and is known to come from one place only," Gabby said expertly. "My guessing probably the government or a military base. It's a pretty rare metal. The last place to have it more abundantly was said to be Africa."

Jean and the others looked at Gabby with surprise, "And how would you know that?" Jean asked, with a frown.

"I have a friend who's a hacker," Gabby smirked, looking smug. I shook my head at her behavior. She just had to inherit most of her father's lovely traits, didn't she?

"Who did this to him?" Scott asked, with a frown of his own. Now everyone seemed to be on the same page – mutant experimentation.

"He doesn't know. Neither does he remember anything about his life before it happened," Jean said, going back to her usual cool behavior.

"Experimentation on mutants, it's not unheard of," he nodded gravely, looking over at me. I nodded a little back, confirming that this was accurate. "But I've never seen anything like this before."

"What do you think Magneto wants with him?" Scott asked.

"I'm not entirely sure it's him that Magneto wants," Charles said slowly. Rogue was there, in the truck as well after all.

I looked down, realizing that Charles was right. Why would the master of magnetism need a mutant, whose bones were fully made of metal? A puppet maybe, but nothing else. Rogue was a different story. We'd have to keep an eye on the both of them.

After the meeting was over I went to my room, to gather my thoughts, but was interrupted by a knock, "Mom?" it was Gabby. She looked nervous, so I let her into my room and closed the door behind us. "Hey, Mommy." 

"What's wrong, baby?" I asked her, motioning for my daughter to sit next to me on the bed. "Talk to me, sweetie. What's on your mind?"

"It's Logan," Gabby said quietly. "It's dad, isn't it?"

I looked at my daughter. She sounded hopeful, and of course – the last time that they saw each other Gabby was only 6. I nodded, offering her a hug, "It is, but as you know his memory is messed up, so he doesn't remember who he really is."

"Well, I don't think he's changed that much, mommy. I heard him apologizing to Jean earlier. He sounded a lot like his old self," Gabby said quietly leaning against me.

"He did?" I asked running my fingers through her soft brown curls.

Gabby nodded, looking at me with those big hazel eyes she inherited from her father. I kissed her brow, pulling my girl closer to me, "We're just going to have to try and help him remember. I know if he remembers us, then he'll be very proud of you. Such a smart, gorgeous girl."

"I promise to help you out mom," Gabby nodded, smiling at me. Then it fell a little. "But I might have done a bad thing.. After seeing d... Logan, flirt with Jean, I talked to Scott warning him to keep an eye out."

"Gabby, I don't think that will be necessary," I frowned and shook my head. "We need to find peaceful solutions. Okay? And we can do it together, you and I. You be your lovable self and I will work my charm in other ways."

Gabby scrunched up her nose, "okay, just if you do go there, at least keep it down," she said, but then chuckled. "Good luck mom. I do really hope that this works in the end."

And so did I...


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's note: Thank you my lovely reviewers, subscribers and followers! I'll try to update as soon as I can. To respond to one comment: No, this will not turn into a Jean/Logan pairing, because to be honest, I never really liked her, she was always the center of attention and the little miss perfect. It's a Logan/OC pairing. Once again – All original characters belong to their respectful owners; mine are only Samantha and her family. Thank you for reading, and I hope that you will continue to enjoy it. And once again a shout out to my dear friend and co-author ImMyOwnDefender, for inspiration and encouragement!**

**Chapter 3**

**Third person POV**

**Genosha**

_Senator Kelly looked around the strange place that he was now in. There were mutants watching him. The blue skinned woman – completely in the nude. Then there was a tall hairy man, with pitch black eyes. He was wearing a long over coat and looked menacing. Last was a much shorter man with yellow skin and green hair, who was sitting crouched down. He tilted his head to the side, listening to a bird making crooning sounds. Before the Senator knew it, the man let out his from like tongue, and ate the bird. It was disgusting. This was why he hated mutants!_

"_Toad has a wicked tongue, Senator, just like you," Came a voice from behind him. It was an older man. His hair was a graceful gray. He stepped forward to stand in front of Kelly and smiled at him. It was Magneto._

"_Who are you people?" Kelly asked, nervously as he watched the blue skinned woman come lean against the older man. How could he even stand her touching him with her scaly skin? "Where's Stanley?" _

"_Oh, he's been dead for quite some time now; but I've had Mystique here keep you company. She takes so many shapes," Magneto smiled, patting Mystique's hand that was resting on his shoulder. If Kelly didn't know better, he'd think something went on between the two._

"_Whatever you do to me, you'll only make me right," Kelly said, watching the man in front of him. Magneto only smiled and exchanged a look with Mystique. "Every word will be confirmed."_

_Mystique smiled at him, as she pulled away from Magneto and walked past Kelly to where Sabertooth was standing. Together the two now watched Magneto and Kelly continue to talk. _

"_Are you a God-fearing man, Senator?" Magneto asked, arching a brow. "It's such a strange phrase. I always thought of God as a teacher, as a bringer of Light, Wisdom and Understanding. I think what you really are afraid of is – me. Me and my kind - the Brotherhood of Mutants."_

"_Oh, it's not so surprising, really," Magneto said as he turned his back on Kelly and started to walk away. As he did so, Kelly's metal chair followed right after him, to Kelly's shock. When Magneto stopped, he waved his hand to the chair and it stopped moving as well. "Mankind has always feared that which is doesn't understand. Well; don't fear God, Senator, and certainly don't fear me; not anymore."_

"_What do you intend to do with me?" Kelly asked, in horror as he watched Magneto step into some sort of a contraption, that started to lift him higher. _

"_Let's say – God works too slow," Magneto said calmly as he watched Kelly. All the Senator could see now is that Magneto was standing in the middle of some circle looking object, with two metallic rods for each hand. Then the contraption started to spin around Magneto, emitting some sort of bright white light that surrounded Kelly. And soon, it was over, the light was gone and the Senator still had no answers to his questions.. _

**Samantha's POV  
Xavier Institute**

It was still hard for me to believe that Logan was back. It broke my heart to see that he still didn't remember me or the past we had together, but I really couldn't do much. Just try to gently nudge him in the right direction.

One thing for sure, I had to make a few phone calls. Gabby wasn't the only child that Logan and I had in the past. There were others, and they deserved the right to know that their father was back. The others were fully adult though, each living their own life, but we were still family. One could even call us a pack of sorts, since we were almost all feral, with the exception of Gabby.

I slowly went downstairs, to where the danger room was and glanced inside. There was my oldest son, Jason, giving a lesson to a few of the older students. He loved it in there, since it was a great workout for him. He was a tall, well built man. His shortly trimmed hair was a light brown, with just a bit of red in the right lighting. His eyes were a brown color that could be either very warm, or pitch black and cold if he was angry.

I waited for his lesson to be over, knowing he'd be angry at me if I interrupted. When he came out he looked at me with an arched brow, "Hey, ma. You look happier than usual. What's up?"

"Jace, you know how I made it my life's mission to find your father?" I asked, looking up at him. "Well... I found him."

"You serious?" Jace asked, his face showing little emotion at hearing this. "You know if you want a lot of emotion form hearing the news you should go to Cole. Cause to be honest, I already figured that if the old man died, that's fine by me."

"Jace," I frowned at my son. He could be very direct, that he did get from Logan. As a matter of fact, as years went by, I was seeing more and more of him in our son. Cole, Jace's twin brother, was different indeed. He was the polar opposite, more like me then Logan. "He's still your father. Don't you have anything good to say?"

"I'll think about it," Jace said then he rubbed the back of his neck. "Look, mom. I know this means a lot to you that he's back, but I don't want you to get your hopes up too high. His memory is totally wiped. If he hasn't remembered anything in 15 years, where is the guarantee that he will now? I just don't want you to get hurt because of him."

I looked down for a moment. Sure, like any couple Logan and I did have our ups and downs in the past, there was no need to hide that. But all that I wanted now was for him to be by my side again, for us to be the power couple that we used to be.

"I know, but he's still my mate," I said quietly. "It's not the kind of bond that every couple is lucky enough to share. I'm his as much as he is mine. It's not just 'Logan' that has to still feel it, but 'Wolverine' as well. It's attraction in its rawest form. You remember, I told you this when you first started feeling the same pulling towards your wife."

Jace nodded, as he rested a hand on my shoulder, "Want me to call Jamie and Cole?"

"Sure, that would be nice. We haven't had a family get together for quite some time. I think it'll be good for all of us," I smiled, giving my son a warm hug. I had to admit that I really did miss being around my children. Cole lived up north in Canada, working as a sheriff in one of the towns and Jamie, my oldest daughter was a US Marshal. "Maybe we can help your father if we're all together."

Jace smiled at me and nodded, "Well, even if he doesn't remember your time together, but if he's attracted to you now, he better get a move on it. Grab hold and run," he chuckled, returning my hug and patting my back. I smirked, as a thought crossed my mind.

I wanted to see if he really was attracted to me and what he'd do if I untied his hands completely, giving him the chance to do as he pleased. I left Jace and went to Logan's room.

**Logan's POV**

After she was finally finished with examining me, Jean took me to a room that I was gonna be staying in. It was nice, finally an actual room, not my old truck. This was a freaking gift from God.

"You'll be comfortable here," The Red was saying as she turned on the lights.

"Where's your room?" I asked, with a smirk. What, I went through all that and no reward. Not very nice at all.

"With Scott, down the hall," She said evenly. Ah, great, she was with the Boy Scout.

"Is that your gift? Putting up with that guy?" I asked, smirking. I had the right of opinion, I just didn't like him.

"Actually I'm telekinetic. I can move things with my mind," She said, as she finally turned to face me.  
"Really? Like what kinds of things?" I asked. I was still allowed to have some fun. I opened the closet to take a look inside, but it closed on me, right away. As I looked at the Red, I saw that she was staring at the door. Ah, like that, huh? I'll be darned.

"All kinds of things," Jean said, glancing away from the door and at me. She smirked, smugly at my reaction then looked away, "I've also some telepathic ability."

"So like your professor?" I asked, curiously, arching a brow.

"I'm nowhere near that powerful. But he's teaching me to develop it," She said, shaking her head. I stared at her for a moment. Was it just me or was she too stiff, proper? The good girl, I just had to stumble upon the good girl. Where was Foxy? I was more in the mood for some of that right now.

"Oh, I'm sure he is," I nodded, lowering my voice and moving closer to Jean. Might as well, go with what I had. No harm in messing around a bit, "So read my mind."

"No," Jean shook her head.

"Aw, come on," I smirked at her, "Afraid you might like it?"

"I doubt it," She said, but smiled at me. Her cheeks turned a faint pink color. Aha, she caught on that I was flirting with her. It sure took her long enough. I just shrugged my shoulders, and stood my ground.

Red seemed to think for a moment, then placed her hands on the sides of my head and closed her eyes in concentration. I felt her in my head, and I didn't like it was much as I thought I would. She was shaking her head, and scrunching up her brows. What was she seeing? I pulled her hands away, frowning. What the f*ck was going on? She opened her eyes with a small gasp.

"What did you see?" I asked.

"..." Jean paused at first, then turned to the door behind me, "Scott, Samantha."

She moved away from me, and I got the chance to turn around and see the Boy Scout and Foxy standing at the door. Both didn't look at all happy. Foxy was glaring at Jean, and I could swear I heard her growl lowly. I couldn't help but smirk at that.

Boy Scout just stood there, eyeing Red and me through his glasses. Still with the f*cking glasses? Does he ever take them off? What about when he sleeps? Or when he gets down and dirty? I mean doesn't he go there? If not then poor Red. I doubt its fun.

"Good night, Logan," Red said, quickly walking away from me. She left the room and not it was just me, Boy Scout and Foxy.

"Good night, Jean," Foxy said lowly as Red passed her. She shook her head and stepped into the room. She looked like she was carrying a spare blanket. "I brought you something in case it gets cold in here."

I sure was feeling a cold shoulder from her right now. Was someone jealous that I wasn't giving her some lovin'? I could change that, for sure. I just needed the Boy Scout out of my room, before turning on my charm.

"You gonna tell me to stay away from your girl?" I asked, with a smirk. It was always the same after all. I wasn't new to the angry boyfriend situation. It was f*cking annoying, but it was unavoidable.

"If I had to do that then she wouldn't be my girl," Boy Scout said, trying to tone down his jealousy.

"Well, then I guess you got nothing to worry about, right Cyclops?" I asked, with a wide smirk. Foxy looked up and looked in between us.

"It must just burn you up, that a boy like me saved your life," Boy Scout said with a smug smirk of his own. Now that just got me mad. "You gotta be careful, I may not be there next time."

"Scott, Logan, are you boys done?" Foxy spoke up, as she came to stand next to the both of us. "Scott, please just go to Jean. It's been a long day and everyone is tired. No need to start this," she said with a frown.

Scott nodded shortly as he glanced at her. He then faced me again, "Oh and Logan, stay away from my girl," he insisted, before he left.

Foxy closed the door behind him, "And here I thought he trusted her enough not to have to say that. I mean, didn't he just say that he didn't have to go there?" She asked looking up at me. "I'm sorry about all the commotion today. It's not always like this, really."

She smiled and went over to my bed to fix the sheets and adding the extra blanket. I watched her backside, admiring it with a smirk.

"Don't you know that you shouldn't stare?" She asked, glancing over her shoulder at me. "You'll get in trouble one day with all the flirting you do."

"Maybe I want to do more them flirting with someone specific," I smirked as I walked over to her.

"You were just pulling the same stuff on Jean. I really suggest you leave her alone, cause Scott can get very possessive. As a matter of fact, why don't you cool it in general, hot shot?" Foxy asked as she straightened up and faced me.

"Ain't her I'm interested in," I shrugged, "Checked her out already and - She's way to stiff and too bony for my taste. There's someone else I want."

I moved closer to her, placing a hand on her hip, giving it a tempting squeeze. I could feel the scent of her hair again, her skin and it was tempting. She was looking at me with a curious, impish grin. Oh, she knew exactly who I wanted. I wasn't going to hide it or shy away. I didn't get my chance back at the bar, but I wasn't going to f*ck up this gift from God.

Foxy smirked back at me, as she moved to lean against me. Her feral side was showing and I loved it. It was very rare to meet another feral, and especially a female. I was feeling like one lucky son of a b*tch!

"Uh-huh, so you're saying that you like what you see?" She laughed breezily, as she moved her hands to the zipper on my hoodie. Oh yeah, baby! "I know I liked what I saw back north, in that cage."

"Sweaty, shirtless me?" I smirked widely, as I started to move one of my hands underneath her shirt. She wasn't pushing me away, which was freaking amazing.

"Yup, looks like so far, I've seen a lot more of you then you have of me," she smirked as she slowly pulled the zipper downwards and touched my chest with her fingers. Her touch was tempting, and it was getting me even more excited. I wanted to push her on that bed and just go for it. With us both being feral, I know it would be one long and promising night.

"Then it should sound fair to let me see more of ya'," I growled into her ear as I leaned closer. I moved his hands to her sides, loving the feel of her soft skin.

Foxy was practically purring at my touch. I already knew she was feeling good. Nice and excited, which was exactly what I was going for. Something tells me she hasn't had a lot of this kind of attention for a while. She slowly moved to tug off her shirt and throwing it onto the ground next to the bed. At this point, I was watching her every move, mesmerized by it all. She pushed me on the bed and I fell, letting her have her way. I growled as she climbed on top of me.

"Well, aren't you all ready to go," she teased me, winking playfully.

"You can tell, huh?" I growled as I removed my sweatshirt completely and leaned in to finally get a taste of those lips as I kissed her. F*ck, that felt good!

"I'm a feral, baby, I know exactly what you want," Foxy smirked as she started to nibble on my lips. "Can you tell what I want?"

Now I couldn't hold back any more. I flipped us over, so that I was on top, I growled lowly, "I'm warning you now, Foxy, I ain't stopping,"

"And I'm not asking you to," She smirked as she pulled me down, for another kiss. It was a deep, passionate, needy kiss. I growled lowly and tugged of Foxy's clothes, then claimed her eagerly. It was f*cking amazing. Neither of us wanted to stop until we were both fully satisfied. No other woman ever lasted as long as Foxy. My previous flings didn't necessarily mean much, but this somehow felt different. I watched Foxy drift off to sleep and spooned her closer and soon fell asleep as well. I was dreading seeing nightmares, but strangely this time they didn't come, or at least not right away...

_**Third person POV**_

_A cabin, one covered almost entirely by vines, deep in the middle of the woods. It looked like something off of a jigsaw puzzle. There was a garden in front of the cabin with some flowers as well as a vegetable patch. _

_There was a young red headed woman was sitting outside on a picnic blanket, with a toddler in her arms. Two older boys were running around, chasing each other. One of the boys had reddish brown hair and the other one had more of a chocolate brown. Both had big, brown eyes. They were wearing matching flannel shirts, but one was red and the other blue, and both in jeans. _

_The toddler in the woman's lap was a little girl, in a yellow cotton dress. She was cute with her auburn curls and hazel green eyes. The woman looked up, and smiled warmly._

"_Hey Jimmy, welcome home," She said then bounced the toddler in her lap, "Look, baby, daddy's back."_

"_Dad," One of the boys grinned widely. _

"_Hey dad," The second boy smiled as well and waved. _

_The scene was such an idyllic and peaceful. Perfect even. The sun was shining brightly in the sky, and there was a soft leaves in the wind. The kids were laughing merrily, but then the scene slowly faded out..._

_The color scheme changed entirely, as the touching family scene was replaced with one of a dark laboratory, lit up green. Needles were everywhere, moving closer and closer. His body was strapped down, he couldn't fight what was going on and he couldn't escape! _

**Logan POV**

My eyes flew open after seeing the nightmare again for the umpteenth time. I didn't realize at first what was happening, until I blinked and focused my eyes on the figure that was sitting in front of me in the dark. At first I thought it was Foxy, but it wasn't her scent. As a matter of fact, I didn't sense her in the room at all.

No, instead, in front of me sat Rogue, with my claws deep in her chest. F*ck! What the bloody hell did I do?! I pulled the claws out and for a moment listened in, hoping to hear the kid breathe.

"Help me," I called out, as I tried to grab hold of Rogue. "Somebody help!"

Rogue breathed in and out weakly, paling quickly and reached out to touch my face. Within moments, I felt weaker than I ever have in my entire f*cking life, or at least from what I could remember. It's like all the energy in my body was being drained, until there was nothing left. Before I knew it everything went black.

When I came back around, I could feel a cool hand on my forehead. I knew that scent now – it was Foxy. Where the hell was she earlier?

With my eyes closed, I slowly leaned into the touch, and tried to listen in on the conversation she was having with someone. Sounded like Wheels.

"Logan," he said, as I turned to look at him. There was Wheels and Foxy, sitting by my side. Foxy looked worried, as she reached for my hand. I pulled away stubbornly. I was angry with her, for walking out on me. But then again, I did the same in the past to my lovers. I wasn't any better.

"What happened? Is she alright?" I asked, referring to Rogue.

"She'll be alright," Wheels nodded.

"What the hell did she do to me?" I asked, with a groan. Goddammit, I've never felt this f*cking weak.

"Whenever Rogue touches someone, she takes their energy and lifeforce. In the case of mutants, she absorbs their gifts for a short while. In your case – your ability to heal," Wheels explained, watching me and Foxy.

"I feel like she almost killed me," I groaned. I really did feel like sh*t, no questions.

"If she held on any longer, she could have," Wheels nodded. Foxy tried to take my hand again and this time I let her. Feeling her hand in mine was comforting, relaxing even. Wheels gave us a smile and turned to leave the room. Now it was just me and Foxy.

"How are you feeling, tough guy?" she asked quietly.

"Fine," I grumbled out, making Foxy frown.

"I'm sorry that I snuck out," She said quietly. "I just... Didn't want you to think I'm 'easy'. I thought that for you this was going to be just a quick thing and that's it. I have my own insecurities."

I just watched her, with a frown, "Ya' mean that we were gonna screw around then I was gonna bail," I scoffed. "So ya' did it instead."

"Logan, I'm a teacher and a mother," Foxy said, looking down, "I have to be a role model, but instead I listened to the purest of my instincts. It's something I haven't done for years. It felt right, maybe it's because we're both feral."

I looked at her, and nodded, "It did feel right, huh?" I agreed slowly. "Look, Foxy. I ain't leaving any time soon, especially if that professor of your can help me remember my life before the last 15 years. What do ya' say we see where this goes?"

Foxy smiled at me, and nodded a little, "That works, handsome," She said and leaned over to kiss my cheek. I turned my head, making her lips touch mine instead. I smirked and pulled her closer, letting her lie down next to me on the bed. I could really get used to this. It felt good.

I was probably going f*cking crazy, but Foxy looked just like that girl I had seen in my dream. Her voice was the same, her hair, the air around her. I cursed under my breath, regretting the fact that I could never see her face in those dreams.

Could I have met Foxy before? In the dreams, there were kids involved. What if those were actually mine? Or was I just that f*cking insane? I had to get the professor to help me figure this crap out. I had to admit one thing though, Foxy was different from all my previous flings. I think if she turned out to be someone from my past that would sure be something.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's note: I'm sorry I haven't been updating for a while. Totally my bad and I'll try not to do that again. Anyway, I'm back with my Logan/OC pairing and once again only Sammie and her kids belong to me. All original work belongs to their respectable owners. And once again thank you to my co-pilot, ImMyOwnDefender, for help and support! **

**Chapter 4**

_**Genosha**_

_**Third Person POV**_

_Senator Kelly was locked in his cell, looking out onto the watery glide of the sea down below. He groaned and rested his forehead against the cool bars, gripping them tightly. But then he tried to fit his head between them, and much to his surprise and shock it was starting to work. His whole body felt like it was made of liquid and it was freaking him out. But... This was probably going to be his only way out. He heard a noise and realized that he had to think fast. _

_As for Magneto and Sabertooth, they were coming to check up on their prisoner. _

"_Well, how are we feeling Senator? Advanced, I hope," Magneto asked, with an amused and proud chuckle. He bent the bars of the entrance, and walked in with a rather smug expression. It however changed quickly as he looked around the cell, not finding Kelly anywhere in it, he came to the window and looked down. With a wave of his hand, Magneto tore the bars right out of the wall and threw them aside. He stuck his head out the opening and finally found the Senator. The man looked terrified as he dangled off the side of the cliff, holding on for dear life. _

"_What the hell have you done to me?" Kelly yelled furiously. _

"_Senator, this is pointless. Where would you go? Who would take you in, now that you're one of us?"Magneto chuckled and ducked back inside the cell, motioning for Sabertooth to get Kelly back in as well. _

_The feral nodded and went to the hole, grabbing Kelly by his sleeve. The Senator's body however only stretched, like it was made of some sort of liquid-gooey substance. It was making it hard for Victor to get a good grip on his hand. Kelly slipped right out of his grip, leaving Sabertooth only a piece of his sleeve and nothing else as he fell fast into the water below, with a shout. _

_Sabertooth straightened up and looked back at Magneto with a rather black, uncaring look. Magneto glared silently at his minion, hearing a splashing noise from the distance. He turned on his heel and headed back to his quarters. Snapping his fingers, he put the bars back how they were, locking Sabertooth in Kelly's cell. It wasn't the worst punishment, but it would have to do for now._

_As for the Senator, miraculously he managed to make it to land. It was a crowded beach, and when he resurfaced he was totally naked, but he was just glad to have made it alive. He got out of the water and walked to past a little boy, who was poking a jellyfish with a stick for fun. Kelly was still regaining his original form. He didn't even blink an eye, not fully comprehending what huge amount of trouble he was in. As for the boy, he stared at the Senator, wide eyed and his mouth hanging open._

_The Senator got to a small portable TV that was broadcasting the latest news about the world summit and how Ellis Island was being turned into practically an invincible fortress because of all the guests from other counties. They were trying to assure safety to all their guests. Kelly grabbed someone's clothes to change into. He knew what he had to do now... _

**Xavier Institute**

**Third person POV **

Samantha and Logan stayed together all night. She ended up staying with him, especially since he fell asleep, holding her tightly in his arms. She could barely move, but really didn't mind. It felt good to once again have him hold her. Sammie had missed this so much; it has been 15 years after all since he disappeared. She watched him sleep, running her fingers warmly though his dark hair, taking in his familiar scent. Sammie couldn't help but let memories flood back to her as she closed her eyes and started to doze off as well.

The rest of the night was very peaceful for the couple. And in the morning Logan was the first to wake up. He was very satisfied that Sammie didn't leave his side again, that she stayed. He smiled crookedly, taking advantage of the fact that she was asleep to admire her peaceful face.

Sammie was smiling in her sleep and cuddling closer to his warmth. Her citrusy red curls shining with gold tones in the early morning sunlight that was peeking through the curtains. It reminded him of Canadian autumn. The leaves on the trees would play with just as many colors and tones of red. It was definitely not like Jean's. That one's hair was more of a red wine, so a lot darker then Sammie's and definitely not as attractive.

Logan reached out to stroke her curls, admiring how soft they were. Sammie stirred just a bit, and moved her arm to wrap it around Logan's neck and peck his cheek with her eyes still closed. It felt like to her this move came very naturally. Even Logan couldn't help but smile at her. He cupped her face and pressed his lips to hers, nibbling at her bottom lip. Sammie groaned softly as she started to return the kiss as she slowly opened her eyes.

Logan smirked, and started to run his hand down her cheek to her neck and then along her side and to her hip, giving it a tempting squeeze. Sammie groaned into the kiss as she leaned into his touch, her eyes darkening. He grinned and slipped his hand underneath her night shirt, caressing her silky skin.

The red head smiled leaning into his touch. She then sat up and pushed Logan to lie down on his back and climbed onto his lap. She leaned down and kissed his neck, nipping at the skin as she moved lower to his chest. Logan growled at her with a smirk. He liked where this was going~

But that's when they heard a knock on the door, "Logan? The Professor asked me to check up on you," Came Gabby's voice. Sammie blinked and quickly climbed off Logan. She couldn't let her daughter catch them like this. Logan chuckled in amusement, but sat up as well and looked at the door.

"I'm fine, kid," He said, convincingly.  
"Logan, you're gonna have to let me in. I can't depend on words alone," Gabby insisted, politely waiting on the other side of the door. Samantha glanced at Logan and nodded.

"It's true, Wolvie, she won't. She takes her job as the nurse here very seriously," she said quietly and straightened her night shirt. She pecked his lips and went to open the door. "Morning Gabby~"

**Gabrielle's POV**

"M-mom? What are you doing here?" I asked, my eyes widening as I looked my mother over. Her curly hair was a tousled and messy bed head. She was wearing just a long nightshirt and was barefoot. I didn't have to be a genius to figure out what had happened here, after all the commotion that Rogue had caused was over. "Except for the obvious...?"

Now, I wasn't accusing the two of anything. They were adults and didn't have to explain anything to me. But, as a matter of fact I was hopeful. This was my amnesiac father and mom was his mate. Maybe she could do what Jean and the professor couldn't and help him in her own way. I mean, my parents were actually together again. Even if Logan was thinking of this as just an affair, it meant a lot to me. The last time I saw them together like this was when I was about 5 and that was fifteen years ago.

"Gabby..." Mom started to say, but I just shook my head, "It's okay, mom. You don't really have to explain yourself. You're an adult and you know what you're doing."

My mother smiled and kissed my brow. She slipped out of Logan's room and to her own to change, leaving me to do that check up. I looked at Logan, or dad, curiously, as I got closer to him and started the examination. I couldn't help but give him a wide, cheeky grin. At least it wasn't Jean! Nope it was my mama!

"So... You and my mom?" I asked Logan, arching a delicate brow. "You better not just be playing her."

Logan shook his head, "You'll be surprised, but no, I'm not. Don't worry, kid. I ain't just screwin' around," he assured me, and tugged on a shirt. Good, about time, I don't want to look at his naked chest. I'll leave that to my mom.

I looked up at him, studying his face. He hadn't changed at all. His hair was shorter, but everything else looked exactly the same as it did 15 years ago. If he wasn't my father I would openly admit that he was good looking, but since he was, I'll skip that bit. I couldn't help but wonder what those past years have been like from him. Did mom think about it as well? Did she wonder how much tail he got with looks like that?

She probably did, but wasn't going to admit it any time soon. There were times, when mom doesn't have a filter, but most of the time she does know to think before she says things out loud. If she wants to keep dad close by, she probably already has a plan and knows how to play her cards out right.

Now that we were alone, I could tell that Logan was trying to take a closer look at me. I was in my early twenties, but I still looked no older then Rogue thanks to my healing ability. With my chestnut brown hair falling onto my shoulders and big hazel green eyes, I didn't look too much like my mother. But then again, there was a bit of her in me. It was my round face, and my bright cheeky smile that so much resembled mom's.

"Good, cause she needs a good guy in her life," I nodded. "And don't worry, I approve of you guys. It's my brother that may not like it."

"How many siblings do you have, kid?" Logan asked, arching a brow at me. Since he was gonna get involved with my mother, he might as well get to know her kids. Knowing that she's a feral mutant, mom's family was always a top priority.

"Well there's Jace and Cole, they're the oldest and they are twins. Jace works here as one of the instructors in the danger room. He lives here with his wife and daughters. Cole lives up north, in Canada leading a pretty normal life as a sheriff in one of the smaller towns up in the mountains, with his own family. He's married to a real great lady and they have a couple kids as well," I started out with a nod of my head as I tucked a curl behind my ear. "And then there's Jamie, my older sister. She's dating, but that's about it for now. She's a US Marshal, and to be honest I think that scares off the guys that may show in interest in her. But she's not as scary as she comes off. They're all feral, I'm the oddball."

Logan looked at me and reached out to pat my head. He was actually chuckling and giving me that crooked grin of his, "Want me to be honest? It sucks being a feral. You hear and smell everything. Trust me kiddo, when I say everything – I mean everything. Ain't nothing good about that."

I smiled as I sat on the corner of dad's bed. Even though he couldn't remember the fact that he was my dad, I still loved to have the chance to talk to him and get to know this new version. He wasn't half bad. He still had his sense of humor. And at least he still hadn't changed the way he looked at mom. He looked at her like she just hung the moon and sun. The way only a feral who adored his mate would look at them.

I remembered that same look from when I was 5. I secretly missed the adoring look he would give me though, as a father. I remembered that look he'd always give me and that crooked smile. I was really wishing that my healing ability could help him... But this was a matter of the mind, sadly. I've never tried anything like that before.

"Something wrong, kiddo?" Logan asked me, probably noticing that I so quiet.

I blinked, "Oh, no. No, everything's fine. Just..." I sighed. "Just remembered my dad for a minute. I haven't seen him since I was 5..."

I wanted to believe that my dad was still in there somewhere. I still remembered how he used to put me to bed at night; a hug and a kiss on the forehead. I missed him so much. Deep down I was, well, was jealous of my siblings. They got to have dad with them, in their lives, as they grew up. Especially my sister, Jamie, who had once been the apple of dad's eyes.

Jamie always was an almost perfect mix of both our parents. She was confident, smart, beautiful, and a feral. Dad was always proud of her and her achievements. She was always s role model for me, being my big sister.

I, on the other hand, only had a father for the first few years of my life. I didn't get to grow up having him by my side. He didn't get to be proud of me. All he knew now was that I was 'Foxy's' pup and that I was a doctor at 20. But once he knows, once he remembers, I'm sure he'll be proud of me too. I was really hoping for it.

**Logan POV**

"Oh..." My brows drew together pensively. I couldn't help but wonder about the other man that had been in Foxy's life before me. And just like that there was a stab of anger and jealousy in my gut.

"But he disappeared years ago, and since then mom's been doing everything she can to hold the family together. My brother Jace is 'the man of the house' now, since he's oldest," Gabby said quietly, as she looked into my eyes.

I clenched my jaw, "He disappeared? How exactly?" My mind was going over the many possible ways he could have. He might have been killed, or he met someone else, or he was just a f*cking deadbeat who took off because the thought of family wasn't appealing to him. My face probably spelled murder, as I tried to hold back the growl. It was f*cking disgusting when a man walked away from his family.

'_Weakling_,' Wolverine growled inside my head.

"Mom told me that he got injured and.. He took off before he could get medical attention. And there was a time when another woman was involved.. Surprisingly mom was willing to forgive him, but.." Gabby said quietly. "I mean Jace, Cole and Jamie were grown up by then. I was mom's baby. I was only 5 then, so there are still things I may not remember," she said sheepishly

I scowled, "Sounds like a lot to go through at 5."

"I had mom," Gabby smiled. "She's my hero in a lot of ways. Jace helped mom bring me up, he was almost both a brother and a father figure to me. Him and Cole of course, but Cole is up north, so we don't see him too often. My dad... From what I heard it wasn't fully his fault that he vanished... But, you know... I always hoped he'd come back. Imagining what it would be like.." She smiled sheepishly

"Then I grew up, and realized that it just wasn't going to happen," she said, looking down at her lap.

I stared at her, "The world ain't as big as you might think it is," I started out, patting her knee. "Maybe you'll run into him someday.."

_'Or never as long as I'm around_,' I thought to myself darkly, _'I might kick his f*cking ass if he ever shows up._'

"But I am sorry kid," I said quietly, shaking my head in a gruff manner.

Gabby looked up at me again and nodded a little, "thanks, Logan..." She smiled.

I nodded, "Anytime kid...and if it makes you feel any better, you don't have to be shy, you can always come and talk to me," I smiled back at her.

Gabby's eyes lit up happily hearing this. She looked like it was Christmas or something.

"Thank you," she said giving me a cheeky smile.

I chuckled and held my hand out to her, "C'mere," I offered gruffly. Gabby looked at me, and slowly moved closer. She looked shy suddenly.

"Like I said no need to be shy," I laughed. "Get over here kid."

Gabby nodded and moved closer, hugging me around the middle. It felt pretty right, almost familiar. The kid looked like she enjoyed the hug as well. I hugged her back and rubbed a hand down along her back, as Wolverine was purring(?) in satisfaction. Well, that was new and strange.

'_Pup_,' I could hear my inner Wolverine growling lowly in a soft rumble, inside my head.

_'Yeah, Foxy's pup_,' I thought to himself, reasoning with the Wolverine.

_'Ours,_' Wolverine rumbled back vaguely. I blinked at this, what the f*ck was going on here?

Gabby gave my middle one last squeeze and pulled away, "I better go.. I have a few other things to do today..." she said quietly. "But I liked talking to you."

I nodded, and smiled, "Okay kiddo, we'll talk more later, and whenever you feel like. Don't be a stranger," I said and brushed her hair away gently. I liked this kid. Foxy did good with this one.

"Thanks, 'daddy'," Gabby said teasingly, with a cheeky grin.

I grinned back at her. I could live with her calling me that. It wasn't all that bad. I mean who knows, maybe I do have kids out there. I wouldn't mind one like this one, "No problem darlin'."

Gabby slowly walked away, still smiling.

As for me, I was left even more confused because of what the Wolverine told me. Just what did Wolverine mean by Gabby being 'Our' pup? I did have a theory...and to my dream from the night before of the red haired lady who had been in the dream.

When it came to instincts, Wolverine was never wrong. Maybe the dream was more then what it seemed. And there were twin boys in it and a little girl, just like Gabby had told him.

What if I really did know Foxy before, and that's why I was attracted to her so strongly? I had lost memory of everything, except the last 15 years. And besides, how many ferals could there be out there, let alone females too...?

And the kid's scent made the Wolverine purr...which he had never done before. After all, the Wolverine...purring?

I'd just have to talk to Sammie. But first I'll just have to figure out a way to approach the matter with her without coming off as crazy bastard. Not like I could just up front ask her if we've met before and if I was a father.

Then again, I could...after all this was me we're talking about. I was never one to beat around the bush or sugarcoat anything, unlike the Professor or Boyscout. I know, I'll try to meet the other pups. Gabs did mention that her brother worked in the danger room. It sounded f*cking awesome. A danger room!

**Third Person POV**

Later that day, Rogue was sitting on a bench outside, her mind still reeling from what had happened that night. She was just trying to help and yet she almost killed Logan. He probably hated her now.

"Rogue?" Came Bobby Drake's voice. He was her classmate and got to be pretty good friends with the girl.

"Bobby..?" Rogue looked up at the boy, and let him sit next to her.

"Rogue, what did you do?" Bobby asked, with a frown on his face. "They say you're stealing other mutants powers?"

"No, no, I..I borrowed his powers," Rogue insisted, her eyes wide and fearful.

"You never use your powers against another mutant," Bobby whispered to her, his eyes filled with concern. If she could drain Logan just like that, there was a reason to be concerned.

"I had no choice..." Rogue whispered, her brows drawn together in a frown. She was telling the truth. If she hadn't borrowed Logan's ability to heal, she would have died. He stabbed her pretty badly. "No...You have to understand me.."

"You know, I'd get myself out of here," Bobby whispered seriously.

"What do you mean?" Rogue stared at him in disbelief.

"Listen, the students are freaked. Professor Xavier is furious and I don't know what he'll do with you," Bobby continued to whisper. "Or Miss Blanchett. She hasn't left Logan's room all night because she was so worried about him. I think.. It'll be easier on your own."

Rogue grew quiet, as she looked away from Bobby. He didn't know how much it hurt for her to hear him say that. She already had to leave her own home, her parents to keep them safe. And just as she thought that she had found sanctuary, once again she was nothing but a danger to everyone. Even though it scared and hurt her, she realized that Bobby had a point. He was right. It would be easier on her own – that way she wouldn't cause anyone any more harm.

"You should go," Bobby whispered to her, as he continued to look at Rogue as she tried to compose herself once again. She glanced at him with her brown eyes and nodded. She slowly got up and went back towards the mansion to pack her things. Rogue looked over her shoulder at Bobby, who just nodded at her, encouraging her to keep walking. She hurried away, just barely missing Bobby's eyes flash yellow.

Not much later, Scott and the Professor were once again in the examination room, looking over Logan's x-rays. Sammie had joined them as well.

"I don't understand – there are more powerful mutants out there. Why would Magneto want him?" Charles pondered out loud.

"Maybe it's his way with people," Scott said, grudgingly.

"You don't like him," Charles said, looking amused. Sammie shook her head. It was because of the events of the night before, no doubt.

"How can you tell?" Scott asked with a smirk.  
"Well, I am psychic, you know," Charles chuckled quietly.

"Don't worry Scott, once you get used to him, I'm sure you two will be just fine. I mean he looks like someone who isn't afraid to have fun and speak his mind, and you... you're a bit of a stick. You're so different, so you clash," Sammie sighed, standing behind Charles's wheelchai, and looking at Scott. "If you were looser, I bet you'd get along great. I mean Logan and I do."

Scott shrugged his shoulders and Sammie could only guess that he rolled his eyes, but she couldn't tell because of the glasses. He was about to say something but was cut off by the door opening and Logan and Storm rushing in.

**Logan POV**

Okay, so I was pissed off for 2 reasons – the first being that I didn't get to check out the danger room and the second that Storm came looking for Rogue who was not in class and thought that I was the perfect person to ask.

"Where is she?" I demanded to know, letting out a throaty growl. I got used to the kid being around that now I felt responsible for her more then ever.

"Who?" Boyscout asked, looking confused. Glasses inside the building, again? I really wanted to sock him one, but resisted the urge.

"Rogue," Baldo answered before I could put in another word "She's gone."

Foxy was in the room as well and a sent her a nod. She didn't smile; instead, she looked concerned for Rogue. Baldie rolled out of the examination room and we followed him to another door. It was me, Foxy, Boyscout, Storm and Red. Hopefully this was going to be a power team, or I was gonna get real f*cking angry.

After some gadget scanned Baldie's eye the door opened and I followed him inside the room, it sure was a big, round one. There was a runway, with a control panel at the end and a helmet. Okay, that's interesting, I guess.

"Welcome to Cerebro," Baldo said, rolling towards the control panel and taking the helmet into his hands. "The brainwaves of mutants are different from average human beings. This device helps amplify my power, allowing me to locate mutants across great distances. That's how I intend to find Rogue"

Okay, that was a lot of smart talk. I just wanted Baldo to cut the damn chase and get to work. Rogue was a danger not only to others but to herself, and plus she was a kid. She shouldn't have to live on the road her whole life. I've been there, and I can say it's freakin' awful. But then a question popped into my head.

"Why don't you just use it to find Magneto?" I asked. It was a reasonable question, right?

"The professor has been trying, but the bastard found a way to block any telepath from his head," Foxy said, coming up next to me.

"How would he even know how to do that?" I asked the both of them. Foxy's scent was overwhelming, when she stood this close to me. Damn it, I was getting distracted. No, no! I had to focus on the problem at hand. Rogue running away.

"Because he helped me build it," Baldie said lowly.

Foxy nodded, "More like he was there to watch you test it out and knows how it works. Let's give credit to the right people," she said quietly. Baldie just nodded and gave her a small smile. Then he excused himself and put on the helmet, finally getting to work.

Foxy took me by the hand and led me out of Cerebro and back to the others letting the doors shut behind us.

"Have you ever?" I asked Red, as I motioned to the door. She did say that she was a telepath, it would make sense.

"Used Cerebro?" Red asked, her arms folded across her chest as she gave Foxy a look then glanced back at me. "No. It takes a great amount of control and for someone like me it's..."

"Dangerous," Boyscout finished for her.

Foxy nodded, "Cerebro is strictly for the professor's use. No one else is allowed inside, let alone use it. Even if he trains Jean, it would take a long time to master it," she said, still holding on to my hand. I liked this, it felt nice. Red however didn't seem to like it very much, but screw that, I had made up my mind. I wanted Foxy and that was it. No one else seemed appealing to me at all.

I gave Foxy a small, crooked smirk and leaned over to peck her brow, not caring that the others were watching. I didn't have to explain my actions to these people. If Baldo really does help me get my memory back, I'll be out of here in a freakin' instant anyway. But I'd take Foxy, for sure and especially if my dream theory was true.

Finally Baldie rolled out with good news – he found our runaway.

"She's at the train station," He said, looking at each of us and pausing as he saw me and Foxy. He smiled a little with a nod and wheeled forward. "A few miles west of here."

I nodded and let go of Foxy, heading down the hall to find the exit. It was my fault that she left and I'd be the one to convince her to come back.

"Logan, you can't leave the mansion. It's just the opportunity that Magneto needs," Baldie said, making me stop in my tracks. Oh you have to be f*cking kidding me.

"Listen, I'm the reason she took off," I said, frowning. Didn't he get it?

"We had a deal," Baldie insisted.

"She's alright, she's just upset," Storm finally spoke up.

"Storm, Cyclops, find her. See if you can talk to her," Charles nodded his head. "Samantha, please watch our guest, so that he doesn't leave."

Foxy looked into my eyes and nodded slowly, "I'll do my best," she said. Good girl – no promises. It's like she was the telepath and knew that I had already made up my mind. Maybe I could get her to help me sneak out? I had some tricks up my sleeve that I could use.

She took my hand and pulled me away down the hall, when we were away from the others, she stopped and turned to look at me, "What are you planning to do?" She asked me quietly. "Or actually no... How do you plan to get to the train station?"

I got quiet. Okay, so that I hadn't thought of yet. Damn it all to hell. Foxy shook her head, "You are so going to owe me one," she said and pulled out a set of keys from her pocket. "You ride motorcycles, right?"

Okay, I'll say it. She's freakin' perfect!

"It's Scott's so just bring it back in one piece, okay?" She said with a smirk. "If anything, blame me. Charles and I have been friends for quite a while; I'll get away with anything."

I wrapped my arm around her waist and roughly pulled her closer, pressing her body against mine. I kissed her lips and growled lowly, "you got it, darlin'," I promised as I pulled away with a satisfied smirk. "I'll be back before you know it, with Rogue in tow, and you'll get to ask me for any favor."

Foxy chuckled and gave me a little push towards the door, "Just hurry up," she said and started to head upstairs. I hurried to the garage and grabbed Boyscout's bike and was soon driving down the road, hurrying to get to the station. The bike was f*cking awesome! It even had a turbo option! Now I want one of these for myself!

I even got to the station faster than Storm and the Boyscout. I followed Rogue's scent onto one of the trains. She was sitting alone, watching parents with their kids with eyes that looked like a sad pup. I sat down next to her, "Hey kid."

"I'm sorry about last night," I said honestly, not really sure what else to say.

"Yeah, me too..." Rogue said quietly after a long pause.

"You running again?" I asked, with a frown.

"I heard that the professor was mad at me," Rogue said, looking up to hold back tears. I only frowned hearing this. I don't think the old man has it in him to be mad at anyone.

"Who told you that?" I asked.

"A boy at school," Rogue said quietly. Why were boys always the problem? I freakin' swear. "You think I should go back?"

"I think you should follow your instincts," I shook my head. Somehow I felt like I've said this before.

"The first boy I ever kissed ended up in a come for 3 weeks," Rogue said with tearful eyes. "I can still feel him inside my head, and it's the same with you."

I silently watched as she closed her eyes and let her tears fall down her cheeks. Something stirred inside my chest, some instinct, almost fatherly, and it made me reach out my arm to wrap it around her shoulders. I brought her closer and let her rest her head on my shoulder and cry it out. I closed my eyes for a brief moment when I opened them I didn't see Rogue, but instead I saw a head of auburn hair and tearful hazel eyes. I blinked and once again saw Rogue. What the f*ck was that?

I shook my head and tried to focus back on this kid. I thought for a moment and started out, "There're not many people that will understand what you're going through, but I think this guy – Xavier is one of them. He seems to genuinely want to help you. It's a rare thing for people like us," I said and watched Rogue calm down and look up at me.

The train started to move and it jerked Rogue up, and she pulled away to take her seat, "So what do you think? Let's give these geeks one more shot?" I asked in a quiet whisper. Before I knew it something else came though, "Come on, I'll take care of you."

"You promise?" Rogue asked with a faint smile.  
"Yeah," I smiled back crookedly. "Yeah, I promise."

My inner Wolverine growled lowly at me. Rogue wasn't the only one I said this to in the past, but for the life of me I couldn't remember who the other person was. Maybe it was that auburn haired girl from that weird flash? These flashes and dreams never made any f*cking sense. They were too brief and poorly pieced together. First that red haired lady in my dream, with her kids, now this girl. Were they somehow related to one another or no? I needed Xavier's help just as much as Rogue...


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's note: One more chapter added to the fic. Thank you to all my subscribers and readers for staying with me and being patient with me. I appreciate you all! Once again, thank you to my co author ImMyOwnDefender, for inspiration and support. I don't know what I'd do without you : )**

**I do not own X-Men or any of the characters, only my OC family – Sammie, Gabbie, Jamie and the other family members that'll be introduced more as the story/movie moves along. **

**Chapter 5**

_**Xavier Institute **_

_**Third person POV**_

_While the older staff of the Institute were busy trying to locate Rogue, little did they know that the poor girl was really convinced to run away by a foe. Bobby really was supposed to have lunch with her, but he hadn't seen her at all that day. The 'Bobby' that Rogue spoke with was actually a shape shifter in disguise, and now with the X-men out of the building it was the perfect time for her to act. _

_The shape shifter, Mystique, still disguised as Bobby made her way down the halls and to the doors of Cerebro. Even with all of the security on the room, all it took was for Mystique to take the form of Charles Xavier and she was in. Only inside, she took her own, blue scaly form and headed to the main computer. _

_After some tinkering she took one of the tubes into her hands and connected to one of her own, with dark liquid. When she connected it up with the main Cerebro mechanism, and watched the venom in the clear blue liquid that fuelled the device. She came here to sabotage the X-Men, she did her job and now she was on her way out. She had somewhere else to be soon. _

**The Train Station**

**Third person POV**

While Logan was busy, trying to talk Rogue into coming back to the institute, Cyclops and Storm were trying to scout around to see if they could find the missing girl. They of course had no idea that Logan had already found her or that he was here at all. Although, Scott had his suspicions – his motorcycle was missing! Who else but Logan would take it?

"You look around and I'll check with the ticket agent," Storm said as she glanced over at Cyclops, before walking away. She lightly bumped into another young lady, with dark auburn wavy hair and light hazel eyes. She was about the same height as Storm and about the same built. "Sorry.."

"That's alright," The young lady said with a crooked grin. "I didn't think that the X-Men took trains now."

Storm took a second, better look at the young lady, and this time recognized her – it was Jamie, Samantha's oldest daughter and Gabby's big sister, "What are you doing here?" Storm asked, arching a brow.

"Visiting my family," Jamie said simply, shrugging her shoulders. She was dressed warmly, in a green sweater and a dark jean jacket over it, with matching pants and high tan colored boots. She had a small backpack slung over her shoulder, to prove her statement. "So, what, the jet's not working no more, so you guys decided to try public transportation? I'm telling you, the X-Men are kind of disappointing me."

"No..." Strom said slowly. Dang, her sense of humor was so similar to Logan's it was kind of creepy. Both had that same sarcastic tone in their voice, a grin to match and the mischievous twinkle in the eyes. "Actually we're looking for a teenage girl, she's a brunette, about my height. She ran away from the institute and we want to bring her back, for her own safety."

Jamie nodded her head. The thought for a moment and then offered, "I can help you and..." She paused sniffing at the air, and catching a familiar scent "...Scott, to look for her. I'll look around and keep my eyes open."

Storm smiled, "That would be wonderful, thank you," she said in her usual, polite tone of voice. Jamie smiled and walked off, to where the tracks were to check there. Scott was still looking around the main building and Storm continued to make her way to the ticket agent.

On her way out, Jamie spotted someone she was hoping not to run into. Sabertooth. A pretty bad son of a b*tch. She let out a low, throaty growl at him, making him notice her. The male feral glanced her way and smirked, showing off his fangs. Jamie scowled at him and raised her hand, waving a clawed finger at him. He better not have anything to do with the missing girl, or it wouldn't be pretty.

Sabertooth however just chuckled gruffly at Jamie and kept walking until he got to the ticket agent's booth where Storm was speaking to an older gentleman. Sabertooth roughly shoved everyone aside and got to the white haired lady, grabbing her by the neck and lifting her off of the ground. He growled lowly at her and brought her closer to his face, "Scream for me," he growled out.

Jamie turned on her heel, noticing this and tried to hurry to help Storm, who could barely even croak, since Sabertooth was pretty much cutting off her air supply. The male feral slammed her into the glass of the booth, cracking it and that's when Scott noticed what was going on as well. Now both him and Jamie were trying to make it thought the scared crowd to get to their friend.

She glared at Sabertooth and slowly extended her fangs, letting her nails harden into claws. She hunched forward, letting out a pretty loud growl at the feral man in warning. Sabertooth however continued to ignore her, "Not your fight, kid," was all he said, in a low growling tone.

Jamie narrowed her eyes and sniffed the air once again, looking up, "Scott, watch out," she tried to warn him, noticing that Sabertooth had brought back up with him as well. Unfortunately Scott wasn't quick enough and Toad shot his long tongue out at him, knocking off the visor and causing Scott to blast a giant hole in the roof of the train station.

Jamie groaned as she looked up through the hole. Great... giving the train station a new sun roof was just what was needed to spike more hate towards them and mutant kind in general. In only caused more panic and fear. Jamie could smell the fear in the air, coming off of every man, woman and child that rushed past her to get to safety avoiding the rubble falling from the ceiling. Damn Brotherhood, endangering so many lives!

Luckily this did give Strom a better chance of using her own power, to summon lightning strong enough to blast away a big guy like Sabertooth. Jamie just didn't get it... Why were the Brotherhood even here? Were they after the runaway girl?

**Logan's POV**

Just my luck, the train started moving just as I had finally convinced Rogue to give those X-Geeks a second chance. I knew one thing for sure – I wasn't going nowhere. I actually found someone worth staying for, or at least the Wolverine inside my head sure thought so. Weird, usually a one night stand is all that I do, but when it came to Foxy, I actually wanted to come back.

I couldn't give more f*cks that she had kids. Hell, they were all adults, from what Gabbs told me. That untied her hands of most responsibility. She could do whatever the hell she wanted. One thing I know she wants to do is me, hehe!

That's when I felt the train screech to a stop, making me lunge forward in my seat. What the f*ck was going on? The lights weren't working properly either. They were flickering on and off, and I tell you, that's never a good sign.

I got up from my seat, fully planning to keep my promise to Rogue and to protect her. For a moment, I could have sworn I heard a growl coming from inside the station, but maybe it was my imagination. Again, what the f*ck was going on?

My instincts told me to be on alert. Something was coming, and I was right. The walls that were made out of metal started to bend and change form, until a good chunk of it was literally torn off and an old man hovered inside. I stepped in front of Rogue who was looking wide eyed and scared. I had to protect her. It was freaking weird, but I felt almost a fatherly concern for her.

The old man had a weird looking helmet on, a cape and just some other weird crap. He was getting closer to us, so I did what my gut told me to do – unsheathed my claws, preparing to fight him if I had to.

"You must be Wolverine," The old man said. He sounded harmless at first; I had no freaking doubt that I'd be able to take him. Until he made my body go absolutely rigid. This had to be Magneto, the guy Baldie told be about before. He was able to control metal or something. Cr*p! "That remarkable metal doesn't run through your entire body, does it?"

I wasn't sure what exactly he was doing, but somehow he had by body under his full control. One thing is when the claws come out on their own, but when they're pulled apart by a force like that, it made my vision go black. How could an old man like that, be so strong?

I could hear Rogue screaming for him to stop, and that's when I tried to focus and growled out the one thing I wanted to know, "What do you want with me?"

"My dear boy, whoever said I wanted you?" The old man laughed at me and looked down at Rogue. F*ck! He wanted Rogue all along, Baldie was wrong. I felt anger boiling inside me at this. One more time I tried to free myself from his hold, but it was useless. Rogue looked ready to cry, and I couldn't do a freaking thing to keep my promise to her and protect her! Damn it all to Hell! The last thing I remember was the old man sending me flying at the nearest wall, and it all went black..

**Third Person POV**

Magneto used a tranquilizer on Rogue and had taken her hostage after all. And now was breezily strolling out of the building. Jamie scouted the train, however to make sure that everyone inside of it got out safely. She stopped dead in her tracks when she saw Logan's unconscious form of the ground. She knew this man. His scent was so familiar it actually almost brought tears to her eyes.

_**Flashback:**_

"_Daddy?" Jamie remembered coming to him first whenever she was scared. _

"_Yeah, Jem? What is...?" Logan glanced at his daughter to see her standing in the doorway with her hands over her mouth. He got up from the kitchen table, filled with concern, and went to her taking her hands into his own and moving then carefully out of the way. She had sharp canine fangs and she looked terrified. "Jem..."_

_Jamie rubbed her eyes and Logan was able to look at her hands again and this time noticed that instead of nails she had small but sharp-looking claws. She was evolving and becoming one of them, but to the poor teen it was too scary of an idea. "Daddy? What's happening to me?" She asked tearfully. _

"_You're just growing, and developing your own special gifts," He tried to calm her down as he pulled her closer to him and rubbed her back with one hand and patted her soft auburn hair with the other. _

"_I don't want to... everyone is going to be scared of me now. I'm a monster," The teenager sniffled. _

"_Hey, don't you dare say that," Logan said firmly, but as gently as he could, not wanting to scare his daughter even more. He pressed his lips to her brow and gave it a warm, fatherly kiss. "Not ever. You're not a monster, Jem. And if you hear anyone, ever, tell you otherwise – They'll have to answer to me. I'll protect you. You're my daughter and I'll take care of you."_

"_Promise, daddy?" Jamie asked with a faintest of smiles, her fangs slowly molding back into her usual pearly whites. She looked calmer and more at ease, hearing her father say that. _

"_I promise," he smiled at his daughter and rested his nose against her hair, taking in her soft scent. "I promise..." _

She carefully kneeled down to see if he was at all hurt, but just as she had expected it, there was not a scratch on him. She smiled faintly at the thought that in her eyes he wasn't just the best at what he did, he was practically an invincible superhero. Even time did close to nothing to change him. Logan looked exactly the same as he did the last time she saw him 15 years ago.

She carefully touched his face, "Hey... hey, buddy?" she tried to wake him up but it was no use. She could hear commotion from outside and the sound of crashing metal. Magneto. She knew she had to get out there to try and help stop him, but Logan... no, her father... needed her more right now.

Jamie tried to carefully sit him up. Did he still have no memory of who he really was? Why did he have her mother's scent coming off of him? She knew her mother's scent like no other; it was similar to apples with cinnamon. Right now, it was faint, but it still was coming off of Logan. Means there was still hope.

Logan slowly tried to open his eyes and did his best to focus on the girl, but didn't seem to be very successful at it.

"Buddy, I'm going to take you to Xavier's, ok?" Jamie asked stretching out a hand to him. "I'm a friend, my name is Jamie. Jamie Blanchett," she said to him.

"Foxy's Jamie?" He asked with a bit of a slur.

"Foxy?" Jamie arched a brow. "If that's the nickname you picked for my mom – I don't really approve of it, but yeah, that's me. And don't you dare think of a pet name for me, or you'll die. I promise you that," she said and smiled a wide, toothy grin.

"Now come on, we got to get out of here," She said, quickly changing the subject. "We can talk more at the institute. I got a car parked just outside. "

"Rogue? Where's Rogue?"Logan tried to get up and made a move to go look for her. He too could hear voices and a single gunshot. "What's going on?"

"I think the X-Men are trying to stop Magneto, not sure," Jamie said quietly. "Look, we'll find Rogue, but right now we better regroup and think of a plan to fight Magneto. We can't just rush him. It never works. And plus the cops are there now, we shouldn't draw any more attention then we already have."

Logan let out a growl, but deep down he knew that Jamie was right. He followed after the young woman, studying her from the corner of his eye. He could tell that she was a feral female mutant. That was pretty rare to come across, but then again, she was Samantha's daughter. She, or the father, must have passed on the gene.

Jamie led him out of the building and looked around the corner, hearing the sound of a chopper, "You see what I mean? The old dude is always two steps ahead. It's why I don't like him," she scoffed then looked around and saw a dark car standing alone in the distance. "There's Chuck, let's go."

"Chuck?" Logan asked, arching a brow, "You lost me."

"Chuck.. Charles, Professor X," Jamie rolled her eyes and grabbed his hand pulling him along as she made her way to Charles's car. She shoved Logan inside and got in as well. "Hi," she smiled at Charles, giving him a quick hug.

Charles hugged her briefly and they quickly drove off.

"What happened with Magneto?" Jamie asked lowly.

"He told me that the only way to save Rogue is to kill him. He still doesn't believe that humans and mutants can co exist. He was ready to put the lives of those officers on the line and I won't have it," Charles explained as they drove towards the Institute.

Jamie nodded, "Too bad that all the world sees re mutants like Creed, Mystique and Magneto. If they were to know you, I'm sure they'd have a completely different take on all of this," she sighed.

Logan was sitting next to Jamie and scowling. He glanced over at Jamie and heard his inner Wolverine growl in contempt again. It was the same pleased almost purring sound as the one he heard when he was with Gabby. Jamie looked his way, "Dude? What?" She asked, arching a brow.

"Nothing..." Logan shook his head. He thought fast, about what to say and came up with, "You look a lot like your mom."

Jamie smiled, "Thanks. It's actually something I'm proud of!"

**Xavier Institute**

**Samantha's POV**

When Charles and Jean took off after Scott and Storm I got really nervous. Logan was there as well after all. I didn't want anyone to get hurt. I heard doors slamming and hurried to see what was going on. Logan was storming upstairs to his room, with Charles, Storm and Jamie following after him.

"Jamie?" I called out. "What are you doing here?"

"I came to visit, wanting to surprise you and instead I was the one who got surprised," Jamie said quietly, following Logan with her eyes. "You should have told me right away. You know that as a U.S. Marshall I had my contacts keeping eyes out for dad popping up anywhere."

"I know, baby, and I'm sorry. I know I should have let you and the boys know right away. I just wasn't sure how to do it. I didn't think you'd believe my story," I sighed, as we followed Jean and Logan up the flight of stairs to his room. We were making sure to keep a distance between us so that our conversation wouldn't get overheard. "It's just that I finally found him when j wasn't exactly looking. I was up north and decided to stop by a bar for a drink and he was participating in a cage fight.."

"Ah, right," Jamie was now smirking at me, "Dad – half naked, sweaty and gorgeous. I can see the renewed attraction."

I looked down, in embarrassment. Did I really have a response to that? Nope. She was right. My daughter knew me all too well, especially when it came to my strong feelings towards her father.

We watched Logan storm into his room and straight to the bathroom. He splashed some water onto his face. Now Charles and Storm were joining us. I was the only one who had no idea what had happened… Logan grabbed a towel and straightened up, "you said he wanted me," he scowled angrily at Charles.

"I made a terrible mistake," Charles agreed, nodding his head. He looked upset, mostly at himself, then anyone else. I knew his well enough to know that it was almost killing him inside to know that he might have just put an innocent life in danger. "His helmet.. It's somehow designed to block my telepathy. I couldn't see what he was after until it was too late."

"What happened?" I asked Jamie, even though I already had a pretty good idea.

"Magneto took Rogue," Logan said angrily, overhearing my question. I could practically hear him growling from actress the room. It was never good when he got this angry. I decided to risk it and took a step closer to him. He looked my way and seemed to relax a little.

"if it's Magneto you were up against, there wouldn't be much that you can do.. Your bones are laced with metal. He can make you into his puppet and you wouldn't be able to stop him," I said quietly, touching his arm.

"She's right,you know," Jamie nodded. Logan growled under his breath again and grabbed his jacket, heading for the door. "Hey, wait.."

"Where are you going?" Storm asked, frowning as she watched Logan getting ready to leave.

"I'm going to find her," Logan scowled, growling out his response. I looked at Jamie and motioned to the door as well. Jamie gave me a smile of understanding.

"How?" Storm asked and it only made Jamie chuckle lightly. Even I smirked a little at this and when Logan answered it was just what I was expecting him to say, "the traditional way – look," he said as he started to storm out.

Storm made a move to follow him, but I grabbed her lightly by her wrist, "let me.." I assured her and quickly followed after Logan.

"You can't do this alone," I said raising my voice a little as I chased him down the stairs.

"And who's going to help me? The X-nerds? So far they've all done a bang up job," Logan scowled angrily. "I don't plan to fight with them, join the team or become one of them. Who the hell do they think they are? They're mutants and the world is full of people that hate and fear them. They're existing their time trying to protect them.i got better things to do."

"Logan, listen. First of all, Jamie and I really can helps you to track down Rogue and Magneto. And second…" I signed, thinking over my next words. "Humans are scared of us, it's true. Their lives are so fragile compared to ours. It's out of self defense that they strike against us. It's just their nature.. Look forget the humans for now."

"You know, Magneto is right. A war is coming," Logan said lowly, coming closer to me, making me press my back against the wall as I continued to watch him. "You sure you're on the right side?"

"I'm on no one's side," I said simply and truthfully. "My loyalties lie to my family, my pack. Ask Jamie, Gabby or anyone else. There are decent humans that I will step up to protect and there are mutants that I will side with. They are my friends, my students. But the most important to me is that no harm must come to my pack."

My voice was level and I was looking deep into his eyes, as I continued, "the X-Men chose a side. To protect humans, but also to protect each other. I think it is a noble cause. They are like a pack of their own. I don't want a war, and if it does happen – I wouldn't want to participate in it."

Logan watched me, closely. Now Jamie was coming up to us as well. I reached my hands up to cup his face, "but that's not what's important for right now. Rogue is. Well get her back."

"We?" Logan frowned. Jamie came up to him, "yeah, we. You can't go up against Magneto on your own. He's not just an old man, after all. He survived the war."

"Didn't know he was a veteran," Logan grumbled our, grudgingly.

"I didn't say that he was a veteran," Jamie shook her head. "He came from the camps, old man."

"That makes sense," Logan nodded, as he listened to Jamie. "Doesn't explain why he takes his anger out on every human. Shouldn't it be centered to those who actually are or were responsible?"

"I have a theory that it's a form of PTSD," I sighed, slowly wrapping an arm around Logan's waist, "At one point it stopped mattering to him, who was really at fault for what happened to him.."

"But anyway, if you think you can't trust the nerds, then you better know you can count on us," she said firmly. "I mean you and my mom here are an item. She's not the type to let you do anything dangerous on your own."

"Okay, I guess that's fine. But I hope you do t mean lead you guys," Logan said, looking from me to Jamie. He was arching a cautious brow. "I mean what about your boys, aren't they…?"

"Mom's our den mother and Alpha female," Jamie said, making my face heat up, but my back straighten as I tried to look the a moment I felt embarrassed, but then.. What for? Jamie was telling the truth after all. "All final decisions have been made by her."

"I'n really not as big of a deal as Jamie says and I'm not quite sure about some of my decisions, but it is true," I admitted, flipping my curls into my back. "Think you can keep up?"

"Oh, I know I can," Logan smirked. "Okay then. It's a deal. If your other kids won't mind it, then I'll be be happy to be a part of your pack."

I grabbed my jacket and headed to the door, with Logan and Jamie by my side. But as soon as we opened the door, we saw the last person we were expecting – Senator Kelly. He looked exhausted, sweaty and pale.

"Im looking for Doctor Jean Grey," he said and practically collapsed. Lucky for him Logan was there to catch him. I looked at Kelly, then at Logan. Looked like we were staying for now.


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's note: I'm back with yet another chapter and once again I would like to thank my readers, subscribers and reviewers! I appreciate you all! Thanks as well to my co-author ImMyOwnDefender for the inspiration and support : )**

**I do not own any of X-Men characters, just my OC's – Sammie, Gabby, Jamie and the rest of the family that will make appearances later. **

**Chapter 6 **

**Xavier Institute**

**Jamie POV**

So late at night Senator Kelly knocked on our door, looking for Jean. Although, I'll be honest, I think we should have taken him to Gabby. I was always proud of my baby sister, because even if she's not feral like our brothers, or me, she has her gifts. She'd the perfect healer. She heals herself, which means she hasn't been sick a day in her life, and she can heal others and if you were an enemy, she could also reverse the process. The one feral trait that I do think she has is that she could always tell when someone was sick and with what or in pain.

But I guess Jean is a decent doctor as well. Dad... Logan, that is, took Senator to the hospital wing and laid him down on the examination table. He let Jean and my little sister take care of Kelly, before Charles rolled up close to him as well.

My mom was standing next to Logan, and this gave me a bit of a chance to study the two. Dad, or Logan... I'm just going to call him Wolvie, or something... kept glancing over at my mom. He even put an arm around her waist as he watched Charles speaking quietly with the senator about what happened while he was with Magneto. Not wanting to traumatize Senator Kelly any more, Charles was taking a look into the man's mind. All we could do was quietly wait. Charles would tell us all about it when the session would be over and done.

My mother was tucking a citrusy curl behind her ear and stealing glances at Wolvie as well. My mom smiling faintly, in that tender, content way she used to whenever she was with her mate.

God, this looked familiar. I couldn't be any happier than I was then, watching the two. I still remembered the conversation we had in the past, and what she told me a mate was. For us, feral mutants, it was a very similar to what happened in the animal world. When you found your mate, no one else could ever compare to him or her.

I didn't understand that until I hit my teen years and I also met someone who I was pulled to and with who I felt a connection on so many levels. We weren't just friends or lovers or life partners. We became mates and that meant that we kept each other and our animal sides under control. From what I remembered from when I was a kid and when I watched my parents, it was the same for them too.

Whenever my father's temper would start to boil over, my mom would pull him away and somehow always managed to get him to ease up and calm down in matter of minutes. He tried to do the same for her, but with mom being a woman, it took her longer to cool down.

Somehow though, I think he liked her angry outbursts. I still remember how he would always chuckle at her, when she ranted or boiled over. Often times it would even get him in trouble, but mom always ended up forgiving him. She could never stay mad at him, no matter what he did and how bad it was. Their relationship may have looked perfect to others, but we know that in reality they hit a lot of bumps along the way and some were bigger and much tougher to pass then others. They, however, still powered through, and came back to one another.

I smiled over at Gabby and noticed that she was watching our parents too. I could smell the nervousness that she was feeling about the two of them. The poor kid didn't get to have a chance to dad in her life for a long time. When he disappeared 15 years ago, she was only 5. I went over to her side and just placed a hand on her shoulder, giving her a firm nod. It would all be alright.

After so many years – mom finally found her man and she was going to hold on to him and wouldn't let any other woman sniff around him. That included Jean Grey. From the angle I was standing, I could see my mother's arm, wrapped around dad as well, with her hand inside the back pocket of his jeans. Yup, she put her claim on that.

Charles looked away from Senator Kelly with a grim expression and motioned for the team to follow him. That meant everyone: Me, Gabby, our parents, Jean, Scott.

**Charles's Study**

**Samantha's POV**

"The machine emits radiation that triggers mutation in ordinary human beings," Charles was saying after we settled in inside his office. Jean and Scott were in the sofa, Gabby and Jamie sitting on the chairs by Charles's desk. Logan was pacing the room and making me dizzy, while I stood by the window and watched him.

"But the mutation is unnatural, " Jean said with a nod on her head. "Kelly's body is rejecting it. His cells began to break down almost immediately."

"I hate to have to agree with Jean, but she's right. Kelly is lucky to have survived this long," Gabby nodded as well, her lips pursed. I think she wasn't happy that Jean beat her to the conclusion. She and Jean were... rivals(?) ever since the two of them were put to work in the medical wing. "I mean not even I with my ability can help him. He doesn't even have weeks or days. My better judgment is that he's maybe got hours."

"What effect does the radiation have on mutants?" Scott asked Charles, watching him through his dark sunglasses. Whenever I looked at him, I couldn't help but feel kind of bad for Jean. When Logan looked at me, I could see affection, lust and so much more in his eyes; for Jean it was always the sunglasses. No wonder that she was tempted to return Logan's flirtations.

"There appears to be – none," Charles said, lowly. He looked troubled now. He's already made one mistake, now he looked determined to plan out every next move a lot more carefully. "But I fear it will seriously harm any normal person exposed to it."

"So what does Magneto want with Rogue?" Logan cut him off, giving him a dark look. He finally stopped pacing for a moment.

"I don't know," Charles admitted, looking just as lost.

Jamie cleared her throat, "What sort of a mutation does the kid have?" she asked, looking at Charles then at Logan. "She can absorb any other mutant's ability, right?"

"And you said that the machine draws its powers from Magneto and that it weakened him?" Scott asked, catching on to Jamie's drift.

"Yes..." Charles nodded in sudden realization. "In fact it nearly killed him.."

It looked like we were all getting on to the same page. I frowned and glanced over at Logan. His eyes were wide and filled with worry. It was the same concern that I've seen so many times when it came to our pups. "He's going to transfer his power to Rogue and then use her to power the machine," Logan said, gripping at his leather jacket.

Jamie nodded at him, "But if it almost killed a grown man, what would it do to a teenage girl? And here I thought there was no way that I'd hate that old metal-bender even more. "

I gritted my teeth, growling lowly in the back of my throat. Hurting kids was the last thing I'd let happen on my watch. I was in on a rescue mission for sure. By the determined look on both Jamie's and Logan's faces, I knew that so were they. If I knew him at all, Logan was blaming himself for Rogue being kidnapped and now he'd be determined to rescue her. I could see that very same fire in his eyes.

"Cyclops," Charles looked around, thinking fast. He was always very passionate about helping his students, and that's what I always respected in the Professor. "You and Storm ready the jet. I'm going to find Rogue. Samantha, get Logan a Uniform"

Scott perked up immediately at this, his brows drawing together, "Whoa, wait a minute... He's not coming with us, is he?"

"Yes," Charles said firmly.

"I'm sorry, Professor, but he'll endanger the mission. And if..." Cyclops started to say.

"Hey, I wasn't the one who gave the train station a new sunroof, pal," Loan said gruffly, tugging on his jacket. I went to his side at this and rested a hand on Logan's shoulder.

"Easy..." I whispered to him. Jamie looked like she didn't like this at all either.

"No, you were the one who stabbed Rogue through the chest," Scott continued his attack on Wolverine. I could hear Logan growling under his breath. If this continued, it wouldn't be pretty.

"Scott, it's either he comes along, or we lead our own mission," Jamie spoke up. "I'm a US Marshall, mom has some military background and, on top of that, we'll have Logan. We could turn it into a game, who saves the damsel in distress first."

"Kid's right, why don't you take your little mission and stick it up your..." Logan started to say, but I gripped his arm tightly and frowned up at him.

I was even about to step forward. I wanted to try and help Charles calm the situation when the door of his office burst open and Strom ran in, "Senator Kelly is dead..."

Gabby jumped up and hurried to the hospital wing to check the situation. Storm looked pale as she looked around at us all. Charles paused, looking grave. "I'm going to find, Rogue. Settle this."

He left us alone as he wheeled out of his office. I pulled on his arm making him follow me out of the office as well, "Logan, you and Scott are pretty much on the same team right now. You should maybe at least try to get along," I said quietly, as we walked down the hall. "I feel like I was watching my kids argue all over again."

Logan only growled under his breath and folded his arms. In my eyes, he really was acting very childish. It was pretty amusing. I couldn't help but chuckle quietly. He still heard me and smirked, "What's so funny, Foxy?"

"Nothing, let's get you suited up. Follow me, please," I said as I opened a door to a round room. There the X-men kept their suits. Each was designed especially for them. Mine was a good example – it shifted with me, regardless of who or whatever form I was taking. Back when I was first learning to control my shapeshifter ability, I would always lose my clothes in the process; luckily now I learned how to avoid that happening. The suit just made it easier to focus on the mission and fight.

I looked Logan over with narrowed eyes. It didn't look like his size changed much. He still had the same broad chest and shoulders that I loved so much. I rummaged through the spare suits and picked out one I knew would fit perfectly.

"Here, but I don't really have anything that would work with your claws," I said, giving my man a sheepish smile. "But if you stay as a part of the team, I can arrange it.

"You could tell my size just like that?" Logan asked, staring at me in interest. "You memorized it so easily?"

"I... Have a good eye," I said carefully. I wanted to tell him the truth so badly, but I still wasn't sure how he would take it. I bit the inside of my cheek, but then put a smile on my face, trying to look as innocent as I could. I twirled one of my cirtusy orange curls onto my finger, giving him a playful wink. "And yeah, we did get close enough for me to study all of you, love."

"Ya' really are something, darlin'," Logan chuckled, as he took the suit from me and looked it over.

"I'm one of a kind and you like it," I said. An impish smile was pulling at my lips. I couldn't help but flirt, even though it was the worst timing.

We had a rescue mission, but my own animal side, was purring in my head. 'Fox' was a flirt and a player, and she loved to heat things up. "_Mate,_" she purred to me.

I already knew that Logan was my mate, why else would our relationship have lasted as long as it did in the past, before his tragic memory loss? We had our ups and our downs, like any couple. We even had big fights, when we tried to walk away from each other a few times, and we still ended up going back to each other.

Logan smirked back, and stepped closer to me. He moved the suit into one hand and wrapped his other around my waist, pulling me closer. My heart skipped a beat at this, loving the feel of his strong arm. I leaned against him and pressed my palm against his chest, purring softly. He touched my chin, tilting my head up to look at him, into his hazel eyes. The very same green, with brown freckles in them; I always loved those eyes. Even now there was so much affection in them as he looked down at me.

I smiled and brushed my lips against his and smiled faintly. He kissed me in response, in a needy manner, nipping at my lips and slipping his tongue into my mouth. I fought back a groan and let my own tongue dance with his for a moment but then pulled away.

"How about we hold that thought and continue after we get Rogue back?" I whispered against his lips. "I promise."

Logan nodded and looked down at suit that I picked out for him. It was all black, like the rest of the team, made from real durable leather. It would fit him perfectly, like a second skin, I knew for sure. Back in the day I helped him shop for clothes every so often. He hated those trips and always tried to limit them, but for me it was fun. It used to be just a good way for the two of us to be alone.

**Logan POV**

Foxy walked away from me, to fetch her own suit, leaving me freaking clueless. Sure, we did some stuff, but no one is that good at guessing someone's clothing size after a night of 'fun'. I wouldn't be able to tell her size at all! Unless we were maybe talking about her beauties, and sure I had a pretty good guess about those.

A part of me was actually open to the idea that Foxy was it. I've only known her for a few days now, but she was all I could think about. I kept finding my thoughts drifting back to her citrusy curls and the freckles that spilled across her nose and cheeks. I felt like I was almost drowning in her warm green eyes. The looks she would give me, it felt like she kept wanting to tell me something but kept changing her mind and holding back.

Her scent gave her away. She was nervous about something, but I had no idea what. I wish she would just spit it out. If we really knew each other before, what; did she think that I wouldn't believe her? Originally – hell no, but after these weird dreams and shards of memories coming back to me, I just f*cking might. I'd know if she was lying – her heartbeat and scent would make it obvious. Just like the kid, Jamie, she was hiding something too. It's all just too f*cking weird for me. After we get Rogue back, I'm gonna need to have a long talk with them, maybe Gabs too and see what the hell is going on here.

"You look troubled," Foxy said, as he walked down the hall towards my room. "What's on your mind? Rogue, right?"

No, not at the moment, but hey, she was no telepath to tell that. I stepped into my room, with her by my side and closed the door behind us. Foxy moved closer and wrapped her arms around my waist. It felt freaking great to feel her pressing up against my back. If the timing was any different, all the things I'd do to her!

"We'll get her back, safe and sound," She said quietly. "I can tell you care a lot about her. I mean if I didn't know any better, I'd think you're her dad."

"I'd say, big brother," I said quickly, as I glanced over my shoulder at her smaller frame. "I'd suck as a father. I mean look at me."

"Now, I don't believe that," Foxy said with a laugh. Her greenish-blue eyes were aimed up at me, and boy did they look warm. They were pulling me right in again. "You're a feral. Being nurturing is in our system, in our blood, if you want to think of it like that. I told the same thing to my oldest son, Jason, and he ended up a pro. Of course he had Gabby to practice on first, when she was little."

I nodded, chuckling in amusement under my breath. I could tell that being nurturing ran in her blood. I reached up and touched one of her citrusy auburn curls. I didn't even want to picture her here, at this school, but instead in a country home, leading a quiet life. How the f*ck did she even become a freakin' X-Men? Running around with these dorks? I could get her teaming up with Jamie, they would be a killer team, maybe even with Gabs, but not the X-Men. She must have really had a good reason to follow them.

I wanted to lean in again, but that's when a knock on the door came. Foxy rolled her eyes, "Get used to it. There is usually not a moment of peace here," she sighed and walked to the door.

"Are you decent?" It was Jamie, with her hands over her eyes.

"Jem, I wouldn't have opened the door if I was nude. I don't need any teenage boy accidentally seeing me," Foxy said, giving her daughter a flat look. And 'No', I wouldn't want that either. That sweet ass was mine and I don't share.

"Him too?" Jamie asked, motioning her head at me.

"Trust me kid, fully dressed, don't worry. What're you five?" I couldn't help but chuckle myself.

"No, of course not, I'd just rather not see any of you guy's junk. No offense though, of course. We're all beautiful, no matter what, right mom?" Jamie opened up her face and smirked at her mother. Foxy shook her head and pursed her lips.

"What's going on, Jem?" Foxy asked. "Everything okay?"

"Actually no," Jamie's smile fell right away at that. "How do you always know that something's wrong?"

"Because I'm your mother, and I know you since before you were actually born. I learned to read you like an open book," Foxy said, with a small smile tugging at the very corners of her lips. "What happened?"

"It's Charles. Scott and Jean went to check on him, and they found him unconscious in Cerebro. Even Gaby wasn't able to tell us right away what could have happened," Jean said frowning. "I came to get you as fast as I could."

I saw Foxy's face change instantly. She frowned and her eyes filled with worry. I watched Foxy as she hurried to the door, and ran out. My inner Wolverine growled in my head, with jealousy and even I was confused by what was going on between Baldie and Foxy.

"They're old friends.. And I mean really old," Jamie said quietly, swatting at my bed sheets before sitting down. "I mean this was her home for 20 plus years. Charles helped her through some pretty hard times, as well as she's supported him with his vision of the Institute."

I glanced at her, thinking this over, "So, she was a student here too?" I asked, sitting next to Jamie.

"No, I was the student along with my brothers, mom started out as a teacher, " Jamie said with a smile. "When she first met Charles, she already had her mutation pretty much under control, he just helped her fine-tune it. Also, when he took in his first few students, he needed help keeping them under control. Mom had plenty of experience, cause by then she already had my brothers and me and we were the same age as those other teens. She's a den mother, you know."

Jamie was smiling as she talked about her mother. There was so much love and affection in her voice. So far I've met two of Foxy's kids and both adored her. I couldn't help but chuckle, "You're real close, huh, kid?"

"Oh yeah," Jamie nodded firmly. "She was always the glue in our family and kept us all together, no matter what came our way. Even when she and dad were fighting or arguing, she still argued his case and kept us from turning against him. Charles needed someone like that for the Institute, to keep the peace going. Mom however keeps reminding him that he's already the one who keeps us united as one team and family, but he's too modest most of the time."

"For a while I did think something was going on between them, but I never found any proof of that," Jamie chuckled. She saw my face sour and smirked. Hopefully she was just joking. I couldn't, just couldn't, picture Foxy with Xavier.

"He was younger back then, with hair," Jamie smirked at me. I could feel a growl coming on, my mood fouling. "But don't worry, it's in the past. They're just really close friends, nothing else."

I nodded, not fully convinced. Ever since I ran into Foxy, I wanted her for myself and I don't share my women with no one. Whether or not the Professor and Foxy had anything going on or not, I was gonna show her that I was the one she wanted and no one else.

Jamie got up and motioned for me to follow after her. She took me to the hospital wing to see the Professor. He was lying on the table, his eyes open and glazed over. Boyscout was there and so was Storm, Jean, Gabby and of course Foxy. They were all dead silent, it was freaking creepy.

"I'm sorry," I muttered, more to Foxy then the others. Boyscout glanced my way as well. I still didn't like him one bit. He was way too stuck up for my liking. Foxy nodded at me and gave me a faint smile. Boyscout was looking my way, but because of his freaky shades, I couldn't tell what his expression really was.

"I'll take care of the Professor, don't worry," Gabby said firmly. "You got bigger fish to fry. You have to get Rogue back. It'll be harder without Cerebro."

Foxy nodded, "Unfortunately.. I mean I have a telepath I could try and contact," she offered, but Jean shook her head.

"We'll be okay," she insisted and slowly walked out of the medical wing and headed down the hall. Foxy sighed and went to the prof's side and leaned over to press her lips to his forehead. She whispered something to him. The others didn't seem to hear her, but I wasn't like them - I could.

"We'll be waiting for you, my friend," She was saying. "Take your time, but come back to us."

She really did care about the prof, just like Jamie said, but I could tell that it wasn't in a romantic way. If I had to put a label on it, I'd say they looked more like siblings right there.

Foxy straightened up and offered her hand to me. I felt my lips pull up in a smile as I took her hand into my own and gave it a squeeze, "I'm sure he'll be fine, Foxy," I said, pressing my lips to her brow and making her smile back at me.

"Thanks, Logan," She said, squeezing my own hand. Boyscout was watching us from, I guessed, the corner of his eye. At least he knew that I was no threat to him and his Jeanie. I had my woman, he had his. Neither one of us wanted or needed any other woman.

"What are we supposed to do now..?" Jamie asked, coming to stand next to us and folding her arms. I scoffed under my breath. No f*cking idea...


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's note: I'm back and am very sorry for not posting and updating for so long. I've been having some computer issues and haven't been able to write much at all. But I am trying to get back into writing and will do my best to update more often. A big thank you to all my readers and followers, you help me to keep writing! I love and appreciate you all! As always – I only own my OC family, which is Sammie/Foxy and her kids (the pack), and my amazing co author ImMyOwnDefender owns a few other OC's that will also be making appearances very soon. I hope you enjoy the chapter~ **

**Chapter 7**

_**Xavier Institute **_

_**Third Person POV**_

Since Charles's accident, Jean knew that she had to go and check out Cerebro. As far back as she could remember, not once had it actually hurt the Professor. She wanted to check it out and see if there was any chance that it may have had a system failure or perhaps if it was sabotaged. She was really hoping that it wasn't, but with what was going on with Magneto… she really wouldn't be surprised.

As she looked things over, she found an extra part, filled with some sort of dark liquid. She had no idea what it was, but she knew one thing for sure – it didn't belong there. She hooked the machine back to the way it was supposed to be and braved up to try and put on the helmet. Even if she wasn't as strong as the professor, she knew that she had to give it a shot. She had a strong belief that she was the only one who could attempt to use it.

There was one other person – the institute's guidance counselor, Miranda, who also had telepathic abilities, but her and Jean never got along. Miranda would always be the last person that Jean would turn to for help. Well… her and Gabby… The kid just seemed to hate her, for no reason. Then again – most of Samantha's kids seamed to prefer to ignore her and others, keeping to themselves. As Samantha, herself, assured Jean at one point – it wasn't anything personal, it was just what they were used to, growing up in a small town with little to no other mutants, except for other members of their family.

Jean took a deep breath and slowly lowered the helmet onto her head. She could hear Scott's voice behind her, but she chose to ignore it. She had to do this; she had to try and find Magneto.

Images, thoughts, voices filled her head. It was agonizingly painful, but she did however manage to get a good clue on where Magneto was going.

_**Liberty Island **_

_**Third Person POV**_

_The guards really had no idea what was coming their way. Sabertooth, Mystique and Toad were, as always, loyally following Magneto's orders to take out the guards and start setting their plan in motion. _

_It was Mystique's job to deliver both the machine and Rogue to the base of the Statue of Liberty and she was making sure that the teen was securely chained up and wouldn't escape. Magneto sure was happy with how smooth things were going so far. He walked past Rogue and glanced up at the Statue. _

_"Magnificent," He said, admiring the view with a smile. _

_"I've seen it," Rogue said quietly, but with a hint of arrogance still in her voice. _

_"I first saw it in 1949. America was going to be the land of the tolerant," Magneto said with a bitter chuckle. "And peace."_

_"Are you going to kill me?" Rogue asked, looking nervously at the limp body of one of the costal guards on the floor of the boat. _

_"Yes…" Magneto said slowly, as he looked down at the girl._

_"Why?" Rogue chocked out. She didn't want to die. She didn't want any of this to have happened in her life. _

_"Because there is no land of tolerance, no peace; not here or anywhere else. Women and children, their whole families destroyed because they were born different from those in power," Magneto said as he hovered over the teenager. "Well, after tonight, the world's powerful will be just like us. They will return home as brothers – as mutants. Our cause will be theirs. Your sacrifice will mean our survival."_

_As he said this, Rogue heard a growl and looked up and over her shoulder. There stood Sabertooth. For a moment, he was just staring at the girl. For a moment, an entirely different face appeared in his mind's eye. It was the face of someone from his past; someone who he could never just forget. The face of the girl that, years ago, he let get away. _

_Rogue resembled her enough, but for a split second, with her large eyes and dark hair. He growled under his breath, reminding himself that this was not his girl, but just a pawn in Magneto's plan. No, his girl would never be foolish enough to let herself get caught and used in such a way._

_"I'll understand, if that comes as a small consolation," Magneto said to Rogue, then straightened up and turned to Sabertooth. "Put her in the machine. I'll raise it." _

_**Xavier's Institute**_

_**Samantha's POV**_

"Magneto is here, Liberty Island," Cyclops said as he and the rest of the Xmen stood in their command room, trying to plan out their attack. "Now, presumably, his objective is to mutate the world leaders at the U. N. summit on Ellis Island." The table moved and projected the malleable clay-like shapes and figures.

I was standing in my usual spot, on Logan's one side, while Jamie stood at his other. Jamie had her arms folded, as she listened to the plan carefully. Her eyes were narrowed as she nodded her head, following along.

"And Magneto doesn't know that his machine kills. And judging from what the professor saw, if Magneto gave Rogue enough power," Storm frowned, hesitating for a moment.

"He could wipe out everyone in New York City," Jean finished for her.

"We can insert here at the Washington Bridge," Cyclops suggested as the map formed the location, "Come around the bank just off of Manhattan. We'll land on the far side of Liberty Island, here," he concluded.

"That's still government property, they're gonna know we're there," Jamie said quietly.

"Jem's right," Logan nodded. "What about Harbor Patrol? Radar?"

"If they have anything that could pick up our jet they deserve to catch us," Scott answered.

"And what about the Institute?" I asked. I couldn't help but think about more than just the mission. Most of the adults were planning to leave the mansion. Usually we would have the Professor staying behind, but not this time. "We can't all leave. Someone has to stay in charge, to make sure the kids are safe."

"Jace is here, and so is Miranda," Cyclops answered, "And Eben, he's got security covered."

"Miranda? Don't think I met her yet," Logan said quietly into my ear. "Or the other guy. Evan?"

"Eben. He's Miranda's son. Also a mutant and one you really wouldn't want to anger," I corrected Logan, in the same quiet whisper, as I glanced over at him. "And don't worry. You will, when we get back with Rogue."

"Jace's my brother, Miranda is mom's best friend and guidance counselor here. She's just waiting for a visit from Rogue when we get her back," Jamie answered, in addition to my own comment.

I couldn't help but chuckle at my daughter. I always did think that she had inherited my sass and a bit… or maybe a lot, of her father's sarcasm. I watched Storm slowly look from Jamie to Logan. To her it seemed interesting to watch both of their behaviors. Maybe she was onto me?

Jamie did have certain traits that she got from her father; especially her hazel eyes and around the chin. Her hair was definitely darker than mine. It was a much richer chestnut color, with just a hunt of amber. If Storm could see Jamie's resemblance to her father, it wouldn't be surprising.

"In any case Jace, Miranda and Eben can watch the mansion and we can go and retrieve Rogue," Jamie said calmly.

I nodded, feeling better after hearing that, "yeah, that's actually perfect. They will be able to keep the place safe while we're gone," I said with a small smile. I knew that my son, along with his cousin, Eben, were a good team and wouldn't let anyone get hurt.

Looked like we had a plan now. The mansion would be safe and protected, and they could fully focus on rescuing Rogue. I made sure to fill Miranda and the boys on the plan, then went to get ready for the actual mission. The rest of the X-Men did as well and we were soon aboard the ship and taking our seats.

"You actually go outside in these things," Logan said eyeing his suit while adjusting himself in his seat.

"Would you prefer yellow spandex?" Cyclops asked, with a smirk.

I walked past Logan in my own uniform. It was also a black leather one piece, except it was somewhat open in the chest area, showing just a bit of cleavage. I made sure to sit behind Logan and watched him stretch his arms in the suit, adjusting to it.

"Wrong size, love?" I asked quietly, in a voice low enough for mainly him to hear.

I chuckled, seeing Logan give me a look, after giving me an up down. Jamie cleared her throat, noticing this, "Really, you two?" She asked, making a face at us.

I just gave her a playfully innocent look in return. Jamie chuckled and shook her head at me in a kittenish way. At least she was used to me and my behavior.

It wasn't like we were doing anything too bad. We were just talking, quietly enough for only them, ferals, to hear. I had to admit that I really liked Logan in the tight suit. He looked good. It really wasn't our faults that we were this attracted to one another. It was our inner animal personas, the Wolverine and Fox, after all.

I watched Logan's back as he continued to stretch, and then poke his claws through the gloves of his suit, making holes in them, ahead of time. I found myself smirking and shaking my head. For some reason he was reminding me of an overgrown child that wasn't comfortable in the clothes that his parents forcefully dressed him in. Either way it was adorable~

Before we knew it, we started getting close to the Island, "Storm some cover please," Scott asked. Storm's eyes clouded over as she focused and summoned a sheet of fog for them to hide the jet.

I glanced over at Logan, sensing his anxiety. It seemed that he still didn't like flying. It was either that, or he was just really anxious to pick a fight again. The reason became pretty obvious when they landed rather roughly. Scott basically just dropped the jet onto the ground. Nope, it was flying after all. Poor thing… So much for a fearless hero.

"You call that a landing," Logan asked after Scott apologized.

I reached out from behind and placed a hand on his shoulder, "Oh, come on now, it wasn't that bad," I said, lightly, giving his shoulder a squeeze. Logan seemed to lose a bit of his tension and nodded as he got up from his seat.

Jamie only walked past us smirking as the crew exited out.

"Come on, big guy, let's go," I said, as I patted his back, making him walk ahead of me. Logan let out a low laugh and continued walking towards the exit.

I walked behind him, smiling just a little. I felt good, knowing that I was once again by his side and he trusted me, as well as Jamie to support him.

It must be nice to have your mate, and a Federal Marshal have your back either way. And said federal marshal being your mate's daughter was just as good, especially since Logan got a chance to know her a little and already saw her as a pack member.

We stood at the base of the statue for a moment, looking up at her.

"The torch," Scott said to the rest of us, noticing that it looked different than usual. With that we hurried on our way.

_**Jamie POV**_

It sure looked like my parents were bonding again. As for me, I just couldn't wait to see my father in action again. The few times that I did see him fight, I had to admit that he was pretty amazing. And it did look like I was going to get my wish early.

As our team walked through the metal detector, no one managed to set it off, until it was Logan's turn. It only made him angry and he impaled it with his claws to get it to shut down. Scott stared at Logan, silently judging him and regretting taking him in the first place. He shook his head questioningly, while Logan just shrugged and retracted his claws, leaving just his middle claw out. Scott grinned, snickering to himself.

How could I not smirk widely at this? My dad just flipped Scott off! I knew Logan was awesome, but this much? I caught my mom looking over at us and chuckling. She probably just knew that if I had my dad's claws, then that would be exactly the same thing I would use them for. Both of us were tough and, I knew she remembered, me being a daddy's girl when I was little, it only made sense that I took after him; or that he was my role model, weirdly.

Jean rolled her eyes at the exchange exasperatedly, while Storm just stared at us for a moment and then went on her way. I couldn't help but feel that she was making conclusions about my dad, because of the similarities in our attitudes. At least the ones that she could see or tell, for sure.

Logan shrugged as he winked at me and my mom playfully. Mom chuckled, scrunching up her nose cutely at him. I felt like I was a kid all over again and was watching my parents flirt with each other. For a while I was the only one who found it cute, since my siblings were both boys and chose to ignore our parents' show of affection to each other most of the time.

Logan smirked, probably feeling good about himself again, as he walked on but stopped and frowned as he stepped forward, "There's someone here with us," Logan said lowly. "Where?" Scott asked. Logan sniffed the air and his frown deepened, "I don't know. Keep an eye open," he said walking ahead of them.

He held his hand up to keep them back. I looked over at my mother. She nodded and motioned for me to go with Logan. I knew that she probably wanted to go herself, but didn't want to look like she was just planning to tail Logan everywhere and be clingy. I nodded and followed after my father.

He turned around, looking surprised to have someone backing him up probably, but nodded, letting me do whatever I wanted. If I knew anything about my father, it was that with or without help, he knew he'd be fine. This was most likely the first time, in 15 years, he was ever around people like him and had his own pack, so he would have to get used to it.

He better not have any complaints about it.

"You smell that?" Logan asked me lowly.

I nodded at him. It was a familiar scent, but at the same time it wasn't. It could be a shapeshifter. Magneto did have one in his team, so we would have to be careful.

I let my careful nails morph into small but sharp claws. My fangs extended and I let out a low warning growl.

I moved closer to my father to cover his back. This way, hopefully, we wouldn't get separated. Luckily for my father, I know that I would be able to tell him apart from any other. Shifter or not. It was his scent - a mix of leather and tobacco, along with something else, which I was still trying to pinpoint. Motor oil?

Logan looked over at me and nodded, and motioned for me to follow him – he could hear movement. Footfalls that sounded familiar to what he believed were like his own.

"Shifter," I warned, under me breath. We would really have to rely on our senses now.

We heard a murmuring of voices and Logan must have sworn that he could hear his own. To me it definitely sounded like Wolverine. The shifter had joined the team disguised as him. It looked like he was going to attack Cyclops while the guy had his back turned. Logan ran at the Shifter tackling him away from Cyclops.

I followed after Logan, staying closely by his side. Their advantage was in numbers, and I also wanted to prove to my father that I could handle myself in a fight.

The shifter glared the both of us, then glanced in my direction and the glare turned venomous. Oh Mystique… After so long, she still hated me? It turned its head and sliced the hatch and the door slid closed separating the team. Up until now, I was so close to Logan, that I ended up in lockdown with him and the shifter that looked exactly like him. My mom however was on the other side with Storm, Jean and Cyclops.

_**Third Person POV**_

It was then they were ambushed by Toad who hurled Cyclops against an exhibition window, then knocked Jean down flat on her ass. Sammie chose to stay with Storm, knowing that Cyclops and Jean usually had each other's backs. Storm glanced at her and nodded. It was then Toad noticed her and approached her only to taunt her.

"Touch us with that tongue of yours Toad and you'll lose it," Sammie warmed darkly.

"Ooh~ can't wait to see if you'll follow through with it," Toad laughed then launched himself at Storm and Sammie.

Sammie quickly shifted into her fox form and jumped at Toad as well, fangs barred. Toad dodged her and swung out of her reach only to wrap his tongue around her leg and throw her up.

Two disadvantages to fighting Toad was that he was gross, and a slippery bastard.

Sammie barked at him, loudly, trying to wiggle out of his grip. He threw her against the wall and then charged for Storm

Sammie growled, barring her fangs and got back up onto her feet. She's been through worse than this after all. She wasn't going to let a few smacks keep her down. She tried to aim for Toad's ankles, to bite at them. It's a good thing while he was distracted. Toad shouted and kicked her off of him getting out of her hold.

Sammie was one determined fox~

With her eyes narrowed and her whole body crouched down, ready to pounce at any moment . Toad glared at her and was once again attacked by Storm. He really had no luck fighting two of the women until he ducked out then decided to attack the weakest link. He had blinded Jean with his slime and hopped off.

Sammie, still in her fox form, looked around, sniffing the air carefully. Toad wasn't gone, but still present it seemed, now it looked like he was trying to lure them into a trap.

Sammie made a snuffling noise of frustration with her snout, then turned her head to lick her side. Anything was better than tasting Toad.

Storm approached her, "Is he still here?" She asked softly.

Sam shifted back into herself and nodded, "keep your eyes peeled," she warned

Storm nodded and had just realized they were separated from Logan, Jamie, Jean and Scott.

"We should stick together," she agreed with her.

Sammie nodded firmly, "you got it, sister," she said, reassuringly.

Just then Toad surprised them with another attack sending Storm backwards into an elevator, another attempt on his part to separate Sammie and Storm.

"Bastard," Sammie growled lowly.

Toad advanced on her with a smirk.

Sammie narrowed her eyes, "fine, try me you slimeball."

Toad lunged at her once again going for a direct then sneak attack. Sammie kept dodging from him, trying to fight him off.

Just then the elevator flickered and opened with Storm levitating up and flying towards them as she summoned a strong wind to blow Toad out of an abruptly opened window.

"Don't you people ever die," Toad yelled struggling against the attack.

"Nope~" Sammie smirked

Storm smirked and successfully pushed Toad out the window. He flailed and tried to grab onto the railing with his tongue. Storm stepped out on the balcony, "You want to know what happens to a Toad struck by lightning?"

"Same thing that happens to everything else," Storm smirked and willed lightning to strike Toad down. And just like that Toad went down, and they were faced with two more opponents to get through to get to Magneto.

"Storm, you have a very strange sense of humor," Sammie said with a light chuckle, as they walked to join the others, "Just thoughts out loud."

_**Logan POV**_

I had to admit Foxy's kid was actually a pretty damn good fighter. Funny, never pictured myself as a team player before, but here I was. The shifter was tough, but working as a team Jamie and I were able to chase her off. Not that it was a good thing, cause we both knew we had to find her.

As Jem and I wandered the hallway, both on full alert, we heard footsteps.

"Logan? Jamie? Is that you?" Storm asked, slowly approaching us.

"Storm?" Jamie whispered to me, with hesitation. She then quickly shook her head after taking another sniff. The look she gave me said it all.

"Shh," I said sharply, as I sniffed the air as well. The kid should know Strom better and if she didn't trust this one, then neither would I. "The other one ain't far away."

"Come on, we have to regroup," Storm said to us, as she approached us. The closer she got the more certain I became that this wasn't the right one.

"I know, but there is one problem," I said, with my back still to the woman. When I knew she was close enough, I pushed the kid aside and lunged at Storm. My claws went through her skin with ease, as I growled, "You're not part of the group."

Both Jamie and I watched the shifter's eyes turn pure white, then her normal yellow. Her hair went from platinum blonde to a very dark auburn red. When she finally fell to the ground, she was her scaly, blue self.

Jamie nodded in my direction, "Good one. She's lucky that she decided to go for Storm's look and not my mom's. Don't know about you, but even if I knew it wasn't actually her, I'd never be able to raise a hand on someone with mom's face," she said quietly, as we started to look for the others.

The kid was raised right, for sure. She wasn't just a kid, but a feral 'pup' and her bond with her parents must be hell of strong.

I didn't think I could either, unless I was positive that it wasn't actually Foxy. Not one woman that I've met so far managed to grow on me like the red. I smirked to myself – she really was something and in more ways than one. But I couldn't start getting distracted now. Her and I will catch up after all this is over and Rogue will be safely back at the mansion in the company of the guidance counselor. Foxy's kid was right, Rogue would need tons of therapy after this.

The kid and I continued on our search for the rest of the team. When we finally met back up with them, Boyscout actually aimed his lasers at us.

"Hey, hey.. It's us," I said, fighting back a growl, as I held my hands up in the air. I didn't even realize that I took a step in front of Jamie, shielding her from the Boyscout, if he was actually stupid enough to fire.

"Prove it," Boyscout insisted, still keeping his guards up.

"You're a dick," I smirked at him, widely, making the kid behind me laugh. What else was I supposed to say, if I really did think exactly that about the 'team leader'?

"And I'm here as well," Jamie pointed out. "There's no way the shifter would get either one of us to bring her along."

"Okay," Boyscout nodded, and both him and Jean who was standing behind him, relaxed.

"Hey," we heard from overhead. There were Storm and Foxy, looking down at us. Jamie smiled at her mother, obviously happy to see that she was alright. Foxy gave her a nod, while Storm motioned for us to join them. This time both me and the kid were absolutely sure that that Storm was the real deal.

We started our climb up to the torch, to try and get to Rogue, but of course we knew it could never be that f*cking easy. We were so close, we could literally see both the torch and Magneto's devise, when I knew something was wrong. My body refused to move, even though I was straining every muscle in my body to do so.

"Everyone, get out of here," I warned them, as soon as I realized what this meant. That old metal bender was back and that meant I was a f*cking puppet in his hands. Like hell I'd let him get away with that.


End file.
